If the time has come, I'm ready
by Jazy015
Summary: –Alex –susurra el chico con una sorpresa eminente, yo sostenía con fuerza su brazo para evitar que con su espada atravesara a Naruto. Su mirada era pesada, como si hubiera pánico en sus ojos, dolor y algo más que no se identificar. –Hola Sasuke, Nos volvemos a ver
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO: **

Hace ocho años había accedido a seguir las órdenes de personas y criminales más buscados en todo el mundo. He servido a asesinos con el simple propósito de ser uno de ellos. Todo por un objetivo distinto. Un objetivo el cual antes de conseguirlo me llevó a esta celda con un panel de cristal rodeado de un chakra completamente extraño para que no pueda escapar. Cinco de esos ocho años me la pase experimentando con jutsus de otros clanes, averiguando que la dominación de los clones también puede hacerse con sangre, siempre y cuando agregando una parte de tu ser o para ser más especificos, tu alma.

Pude descubrir que las técnicas del clan Nara pueden aplicarse usando no solo tú propia sombra, sino también con las ajenas.

Había descubierto que incluso sin necesidad de concentrar chakra en una parte de tu cuerpo, ésta se puede regenerar por si sola si te empeñas a obligar a todo tu sistema de chakra en estar alerta por alguna alteración en el organismo, volviéndola una maquina regeneradora.

También he aprendido técnicas del la aldea de las nubes, donde su tercer Raikague podía tener una velocidad mucho mayor aumentando la vibración de las moléculas. Pero si se le aplica más chakra, puedes llegar a teletransportarte como el cuarto Hokague.  
Toda esa investigación es solo algo resumido acerca de lo que he aprendido. También he aprendido con el paso del tiempo que no se puede confiar en nadie. Y que es un reto confiar en sí mismo.

Yo fui elegida para evitar guerras innecesarias en el mundo ninja. Fui elegida para deshacerme de aquellos criminales que podrían causar un gran peligro para la humanidad. Intente ser amiga de los criminales para eliminar uno por uno a su debido tiempo. Pero no puedo cambiar los hechos que están destinados a ocurrir. Unir fuerzas con Orochimaru fue solo el primer paso, infiltrarme en la aldea solo fue el comienzo. Esperar cinco años y encontrar algún modo que los hechos importantes como la muerte del tercer Hokague dieran frutos fue solo un pequeño avance. Utilizar como cebo a Sasuke Uchiha para así conseguir información acerca de lo que quiero fue solo la mitad. Huir con aquel objeto que me permitiría entrar en aquella organización, ese era el penúltimo paso.

Y ¿qué hay del ultimo? ese ultimo objetivo es la razón por la que me tienen encerrada. Tienen miedo, me temen a mi.

–¿Mi misión? –pregunto mientras me pongo el traje de batalla que me han preparado

–Primer paso, ir tras Sasuke Uchiha–dijo el hombre líder del clan Nara con una mueca –segundo paso, salvar al Kazekague

–Y ¿el tercer paso?

–Tu infiltración en Akatsuki –me pongo mis guantes negros que solo cubren las palmas de mis manos, dejando mis dedos al descubierto

–Tal como lo planeado –digo con voz satisfecha –espero que el haber esperado tres años haya valido la pena

–Traicionar a la nación que te dio una oportunidad dos veces no te llevó a un mejor destino que este –dijo el hombre señalando la celda donde me encuentro encerrada –aunque, la Hokague pudo haberte mandando con los Ambus.

–Oh –digo con una sonrisa picara –ni de loca vuelvo a esa organización.

–Bueno, pero ellos no te tendrían en un lugar tan cómodo como este.

Sonrío porque tiene razón, ellos me hubieran mantenido atada de pies a cabeza.

Mi nombre es Alexandra (apellido indefinido) tengo 16 años y me han mantenido en vigilancia constante desde que me infiltré en Konoha, me capturaron por mis crimines, pero más que nada por lo que soy y por lo que podría ser ya que resulto ser como alguna especie de amenaza que ni ellos saben definir. Yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, no estoy aquí para beneficio propio, soy de la idea de que realmente nadie me necesita. Pero sin mi ayuda, todos pueden estar perdidos.

Mi misión es no intervenir con el transcurso de la historia, pero también mi misión es salvar vidas y si se puede, las de todos.

Pero un dato curioso.

No se quien soy.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. El reencuentro

El sonido de las pisadas inunda todos los pasillos. Dos, no, tres personas más ahora mismo están en este precioso momento buscando a la persona que nos traicionó para formar parte de una alianza criminal, solo para su propio beneficio y venganza.

– ¡Sasuke! –el grito de aquel chico quien en un futuro no muy lejano va a volverse más que un simple rumor, se volvería la leyenda que traería paz a esta tierra durante los próximos miles de años, se encontraba corriendo en todos los pasillos de aquel laberinto subterráneo, buscando a su antiguo amigo.

Un cráter se forma sobre aquel chico permitiendo el paso de la luz. Con forme llegaban todos observaron el cambio que había tenido aquel chico a quien tanto esfuerzo hicieron para ir a buscarlo.

Justo en medio de aquel cráter, se encontraba un chico con la mirada fría, pero sin ninguna emoción. Observaba a alguien a lo alto, Sakura se acercaba para ver si su compañero estaba bien. Pero una voz reconocible la hizo voltear.

–Sakura –pronuncia su nombre como si fuera un antiguo recuerdo ya casi olvidado.

La mirada de aquel chico era indiferente, no mostraba emoción alguna. Pero Naruto no podía verlo, solo veía a sus compañeros viendo hacía la nada, miraban al cielo como si algo increíble estuviera sucediendo. Pero cuando aquel chico con el zorro de nueve colas en su interior llega con sus compañeros, observa a aquel chico convertido ahora en hombre ante sus ojos como si fuera un fantasma más que como una persona.

– ¿Sasuke? –pregunta Sakura incrédula

Podía sentir la furia de Naruto en su interior, el asombro de Sakura, el recelo de aquel ninja que había estado antes en aquella escena, pero aquel otro ninja de cabello castaño que se encontraba con ellos, tenía una mirada llena de sorpresa.

–Sasuke –Naruto pronunció su nombre como si no creyera lo que ve

–Naruto –la voz de aquel chico cambió, como si hubiera algo más profundo al momento de pronunciar su nombre

– ¿por qué? –Era una pregunta sin sentido, pero se podía sentir la profundidad de sus palabras – ¿por qué aquella vez…?

Pero al levantar la vista, pude ver esos ojos llenos de dolor.

– ¡¿Por qué aquella vez no acabaste conmigo?! ¿Es que no querías romper el vínculo, Sasuke?

–La razón es bien sencilla –dice el chico de cabello castaño –no es que quisiera romperlo, simplemente me daba rabia romperlo con el simple método que _él _me había dicho… dejarte con vida, no fue más que un capricho mío

El chico Uchiha ríe entre dientes. Salta hasta estar con su antiguo amigo y compañero, pone su brazo izquierdo en su hombro derecho y le habla al oído.

–Por cierto Naruto ¿No era tu sueño convertirte en Hokague? –Susurra en su oído con una voz firme y segura –todo este tiempo que has dedicado en encontrarme pudiste haberlo utilizado en entrenarte ¿No lo crees, Naruto?

El chico Uzumaki parecía pensativo, y no respondía a su amigo.

–Aunque en este momento lo que me apetece –sostiene algo, me percate que agarraba el mango de su espada, el corazón de Sakura se acelera, gracias a que Naruto no se había percatado.

–Es… -jala el mango de su espada para dejarla al descubierto. Naruto sabía perfectamente sus intenciones, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlo –quitarte la vida

–Alguien que no puede salvar uno de nosotros no puede convertirse en Hokague –dijo por fin el ninja de ojos azules –¿no es verdad, Sasuke?

El chico de ojos negros y profundos no dijo nada en lo absoluto, levantó el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, y cuando lo alzó lo más alto que podía, la bajó con la certeza de atravesar a su compañero con ella.

–… -Naruto tenía los ojos como platos, él esperaba el golpe de una vez, pensó que el golpe quizás fue tan certero y profundo que por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo provocó el que no sintiera dolor. Pero al mirar de soslayo a su compañero, parecía igual de perplejo, confuso, como si no entendiera porque se detuvo, Sasuke voltea ligeramente hacía su brazo, y vio que efectivamente no se detuvo, más bien parecía que se forzaba por atacar, pero alguien lo retiene.

Sasuke mira de soslayo a su espalda, puede ver la figura de alguien detrás, pero no era ninguno de los que estaban en ese momento, era alguien más, alguien quien no había visto.

–Alex –susurra el chico con una sorpresa eminente, yo sostenía con fuerza su brazo para evitar que con su espada atravesara a Naruto. Su mirada era pesada, como si hubiera pánico en sus ojos, dolor y algo más que no se identificar.

–Hola Sasuke –digo con una tristeza notable, pero después fuerzo la mirada para mostrarme sería, recordando la razón por la que estoy ahí –nos volvemos a ver


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. Afuera otra vez

–Déjenla salir –ordenó el hombre de segunda edad con el rostro demacrado por el insomnio. Ninjas médicos y científicos me dejan libre, puedo sentir el aire denso del laboratorio, era mejor el aire acondicionado de mi celda.

–¿Tus mascotas no vendrán? –pregunta el hombre con un ladeo de cabeza

–¿Ellos? –Volteo y les sonrío, en ese momento se encontraban dormidos –déjenlos, sabrán cómo encontrarme

Shikaku enarcó una ceja, pero no le tomó importancia. Se dio la vuelta y empieza a caminar fuera de aquel extraño y subterráneo lugar. Mientras lo seguía, me entrega un archivo de alta confidencialidad y empieza a hablar en voz alta.

–Sasuke Uchiha es considerado como un criminal de los más buscados –abro el archivo y lo primero que veo es su fotografía –ahora mismo se planea organizar a un grupo especial de chunnin y un gennin para realizar la búsqueda de aquel chico. Tú estarás con ellos como plan de rescate o recurso extra.

–¿Planean hacer lo mismo que con el primer intento de rescate de Sasuke? –Pregunto mientras leo el archivo –bueno, no importa, continua

El hombre gruñe por irritación, al parecer no había tenido una buena semana.

–Se ve que te ha ido bien en estos últimos días –digo con sarcasmo, el hombre solo se ríe

–La Hokague ha estado haciendo movimientos militares por la nación –dijo el ninja cansado –ahora mismo Naruto está en la ciudad, por si te interesa saberlo

–Gracias –digo con un toque de tristeza –pero no creo que a él le importe

Shikaku me mira de soslayo, después suelta un suspiro, y yo paso a la siguiente hoja del archivo.

–Dos ninjas de la organización Ambu estarán ahí –dijo el jounin con el rostro serio –Sus nombres son Sai y Yamato

–¿Ambus? –pregunto mientras observo a cada uno de ellos, sus características son frías, sobre todo el chico, él parece fingir que sonríe en la foto, es como si no tuviera emociones.

–Si –dijo el hombre con una ceja enarcada –lo son

Seguimos caminando en ese laberinto de pasillos, después de un rato, Shikaku suspira exasperado.

–¿no vas a decir algo? –Pregunta con preocupación –no has salido de esa celda por tres años, y no muestras ninguna emoción por ello –se detiene mientras sigue caminando –¿Qué acaso no extrañas a tus amigos?

Me detengo. Shikaku me mira extrañado, tengo la mirada gacha, por lo cual no puede verme el rostro.

–Dudo mucho que ellos me consideren una amiga –hablo mientras miro en un punto inexacto de ese oscuro pasillo –no después de lo que he hecho

Sigo caminando, Shikaku no habla en un buen rato, después rompo la tención.

–¿Qué es lo que piensa? –pregunto con indiferencia

–No eres una chica normal –yo sonrío por el comentario, el hombre al ver aquel logro hace lo mismo –deberías aprovechar y hacer amigos

–¿Y si no quiero? –Pregunto con sarcasmo, pero al ver que el hombre no sonríe, le guiño un ojo –es broma, intentare hacer alguno

–Bueno –el hombre me sonríe, después de dar la vuelta a un pasillo a mi izquierda veo una luz cegadora. Me cubro con una mano parte de la frente para evitar la luz del sol. Tanto tiempo encerrada solo con luces de laboratorio me volvió mucho más sensible a la luz del sol, pero aun con la ceguera pude ver la silueta de una persona a lo lejos.

–¿Quién es? –pregunto con curiosidad, el hombre me sonríe de lado, y con una mano puesta en mi espalda, me empuja para seguirlo hacía aquella silueta que estaba dándome la espalda.

–Él es quien te llevara con tu equipo para realizar la misión–dijo el hombre con arrugas en la cara, aquel hombre de cabellos plateados miraba hacia el cielo, tenía un cubre bocas cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, y sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolcillos de su pantalón.

–Kakashi-sensei –digo en un susurro, el hombre gira la cabeza para verme al rostro, su único ojo al descubierto estaba agrandado, y se formo una sonrisa detrás de esa mascara.

–Alex –su voz parece complacida y feliz –nos volvemos a ver

* * *

Aquel ninja que tengo justo a un lado tiene el nombre de Kakashi Hatake, más bien conocido por el ninja que copia.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu aislamiento? –pregunta con curiosidad

–Bien –contesto con indiferencia –¿qué tal el último volumen de tácticas de ligoteo?

–uf –suspira el ninja con una ligera mirada picara –ha estado muy bueno, aunque no me he terminado el séptimo volumen

–Yo si –digo con una sonrisa picara, lo que pone al maestro Kakashi con los pelos de punta

–¡tú no puedes leer ese libro!

–¿Por qué no? –Ladeo la cabeza –técnicamente tengo veintiún años, solamente que estoy en el cuerpo de una niña de dieciséis, lo cual significa que puedo leer esas cosas

–¡Aun así! ¡Físicamente tienes dieciséis años, y con eso es suficiente para que no leas ese tipo de libros!

No pude evitar no reírme, lo que mi sensei decía era demasiado infantil.

–Sensei –digo a medio reír –no se altere, tampoco es que quiera decir que soy tan joven que digamos

–A veces sueles ser un poco chocante que digamos…

–¡Naruto! –escucho un estruendo no tan lejos de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Yo solo escucho oír suspirar a Kakashi lo cual hace que me de curiosidad.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunto con curiosidad

–Si… es que, hemos sido convocados por la Hokague –dijo el ninja mostrando un poco más de seriedad –van a informarle acerca del secuestro del Kazekague

–¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédula –y ¿por qué también me llevan a mí?

–Porque tu iras con nosotros –dijo el ninja mirándome con su ojo al descubierto

–P-pero esa no es mi misión–tartamudeo un poco

–Alex, nunca dije que eres parte de la misión –dijo el ninja más serio –tú tienes una diferente, nosotros nos encargaremos del Kazekague, tú buscaras una forma de ir tras Sasuke en el proceso. No sabemos a qué tipo de enemigos nos enfrentamos, hay una posibilidad de que haya información acerca del paradero del chico.

El ninja se acerca hacia el restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku. Kakashi me mira de soslayo, y pasa por una cortina para poder ver a sus alumnos, quienes del otro lado se escuchaban las quejas de ambos.

–¡Ay! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente, Naruto?!

–¡no tengo la culpa que me necesiten cuando estoy comiendo!

–¡Lady Tsunade ha pedido vernos hoy! ¡Asi que acábate eso AHORA!

–Oigan, chicos, chicos –dijo el sensei a modo de tranquilizarlos –cálmense, Naruto, necesito necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, la señorita Hokague pidió amablemente ver a todo nuestro equipo

–¡Ya oíste Naruto! ¡así que vamos!

Escucho las quejas del chico como si hubiera sido empujado muy fuerte, justo a mi lado se ve la sombra de algo acercarse, pero cuando reacciono ya era alto tarde.

–¡cuidado! –gritó el chico justo cuando ya estaba encima mio

Toso por toda la tierra que tenía encima, el chico estaba recargado en el suelo, el chico estaba sonrojado, y por su mirada provoco que tuviera la misma reacción.

–L-Lo siento –dijo el chico nervioso, se levantó del suelo para dejar de aplastarme. Después él me ayuda con una mano a levantarme, se rascaba la cabeza apenado, mientras yo me quitaba toda la tierra que tenía encima

–Soy Naruto –ríe nerviosamente –perdóname que te aplastara, no era mi intención

–No te preocupes –digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no me ha reconocido ¿es eso posible?

–Si, generalmente no aplasto a la gente –dijo el chico con una sonrisa –y mucho menos a las chicas bonitas como tú

Me sonrojo, esta adulándome. Y el chico al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonroja aun más.

–Y-Yo… amm… este… yo

Río ligeramente por lo tan divertido que se ve verlo apenado. El chico se pone aun más sonrojado y después le sonrío con ternura.

–Eres tan lindo –digo con una tierna sonrisa –no has cambiado en nada Naruto

–¿Eh? –dice el chico con el rostro terriblemente confundido y apenado provocando que me dé más risa.

El chico mira hacia mi pecho, entrecierra ligeramente los ojos y ve algo ligeramente pequeño pero brillante, un diamante rosa. Después el chico me mira al rostro y observa con más detalle mis facciones.

–te conozco –dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta, después de un rato dejo de reír y lo miro aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

–Así es–digo portándome un poco más seria –¿No me recuerdas? Soy Alex, Naruto.

"Soy tu amiga"

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaa (^w^)/ no tuve el tiempo para saludarles, bueno, soy Jazz y he vuelto *-* con este nuevo fic (segunda parte de ya otro pero tratare de no hacerlo tan largo) me da gusto que algunos de ustedes hayan tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia, ahora mismo ando un poco corta de tiempo, por lo que no podre subir tantos capítulos en estas dos próximas semanas, pero haré mi esfuerzo X3 eso si, saludos a todos los chicos y chicas de otros países yyyyyyyyyyy! no se vayan porque vamos a continuar con esta historia llena de sorpresas (~*-*)~_

_Los quiero queridos lectores X3 _


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. Fase uno

Naruto me mira con el rostro perdido, está empezando a recordar aquella vez en la pelea con Kimimaru, recordando el cómo lo deje solo, pero también recordando el cómo lo deje con protección, una alternativa, una manera de sobrevivir.

–¡vamos, Naruto, que vamos a llegar tarde…! –la chica al pasar la cortina observa en la misma dirección que él, al verme me mira de pies a cabeza y entrecierra los ojos al igual que su compañero al principio, después de un rato los agranda y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Un puñetazo cerca de mi abdomen, una evasión de parte mía muy veloz. Clones de sombra alrededor mío a punto de saltar, golpes a cada uno de ellos con tal de hacerlos desaparecer.

–¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura como una orden, justo encima mío había un chico con un rasengan justo a unos metros de mi cabeza. Sakura se encontraba a un costado a punto de atacarme con un puñetazo que dejaría un cráter en el suelo o por alguna pared.

–¡Naruto, Sakura! –Kakashi se encontraba fuera del restaurante, pero no había nada que él pueda hacer, no había forma de librarme de esta.

Fue el sonido de algo gutural y el de un animal salvaje como el de un león. Dos criaturas del tamaño de un tigre y un león golpearon a ambos chicos golpeándolos lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

Una gata negra mostraba sus dientes felinos a Sakura como advertencia de que no se me acercara, y lo mismo iba para Naruto, quien aterrizó en algún tejado de la aldea, un león con melena blanca, le gruñía al chico a modo de advertencia. Ambos chicos estaban acorralados.

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Kakashi quien tenía una mano lista para descubrir su ojo izquierdo.

–¿No los recuerda? –Le sonrío con picardía –son mis mascotas

Ambos animales siguen gruñendo, pero les chiflo para que regresen conmigo, ambos animales se me acercan con cariño y me lamen el rostro.

–Tranquilos –digo con una sonrisa por su muestra de afecto de ambos animales –estoy bien

–Son más…

–¿Grandes? –pregunto a mi Sensei quien parecía nervioso

–Enormes –Kakashi intenta acercarse un poco, pero ambos animales le gruñen pensando que me quiere atacar. Pero les acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarlos.

–El primero en crecer de este tamaño fue Copo –digo mientras acaricio la melena de mi enorme cachorro, ahora más bien un lobo con apariencia de león –eso fue un año después de haber tragado un pequeño fragmento de mi collar, alterando todo su sistema, y al ver los efectos, me sugirieron hacer lo mismo con Violeta, lo cual dio como resultado que aumentara su velocidad e inteligencia tanto como en tamaño. Ya no son animales de adorno, ahora son de ataque, son mis protectores.

Acaricio la cabeza del enorme lobo y le rasco la barbilla a la enorme felina quien ronroneaba con satisfacción.

–Demonios –Naruto maldecía en silencio, Sakura se levantaba del suelo y se acercaban vacilando hacía nosotros. Ambos animales les gruñen temiendo que quieran atacarme.

–Basta –digo con seriedad –no van hacerme daño

Kakashi pasa a un lado mío y de mis mascotas con cuidado con ambas manos en su cintura mirando con severidad a mis compañeros de equipo.

–¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunta Sakura con seriedad

–Ella es una traidora, Kakashi-sensei –prosiguió Naruto

–Ella es su compañera –dijo Kakashi con una incredulidad en su voz por lo que sus alumnos decían –y quieran o no, trabajaran con ella

–Eso no se nos había informado –reprende Sakura

–Yo lo iba a hacer –dijo Kakashi-sensei exasperado –pero como siempre no me saben escuchar

Ambos chicos guardan silencio mientras me miraban. Yo no mostraba ninguna mirada de incomodidad, la verdad es que no le tomaba mucha importancia. No estoy aquí por ellos, estoy aquí por un beneficio en común.

–Debemos irnos –dijo el sensei con seriedad, dejando que los chicos vayan primero, y después yo.

–Alex…

–¿Si, sensei?

–Me ayudarías mucho en alejar a tus… mascotas de nosotros –dijo el ninja un poco nervioso –me ponen los pelos de punta

Yo lo miro perpleja, después les sonrío a Copo y Violeta, y les hablo con tranquilidad.

–Vayan a casa chicos, ya saben a qué me refiero

Y ambos se fueron lejos de mí así como llegaron mientras yo los veo desaparecer en lo alto de los tejados de las casas y en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

–Ha vuelto –dijo un chico en un susurro quien se encontraba escondido en uno de los tejados –debo avisarle a los otros

Un perro del tamaño de un lobo le ladra como si estuviera de acuerdo, y ambos se alejan con un sigilo impresionante.

* * *

–¡No podemos trabajar con ella! –Gritó Sakura con una rabia eminente –ella es una fugitiva Nacional, no podemos trabajar con alguien así en nuestro equipo

–¡Sakura! –la Hokague habla en voz alta a modo de regaño –ella podrá ser una fugitiva Nacional, pero contiene información que nadie más posee, puede ayudarnos con la libertad de las naciones, posee un conocimiento intelectual que no se ha visto en el transcurso de la historia, ella puede ayudarnos

–P-Pero ella…

–Sakura –la voz era de Shizume quien parecía advertirle acerca de su temperamento –haz caso y cumple con lo que dice Lady Tsunade, ella sabe lo que hace

–Ella es una traidora –reprende la chica con una voz más baja, pero luego la eleva –¡No podemos confiar en ella!

–¡SAKURA! –Tsunade estaba fuera de sus casillas, su mirada era fiera provocando que la chica se calmara –¡Ella será parte de tu equipo quieras o no, y no te lo estoy pidiendo, ES UNA ORDEN!

Sakura se tranquilizó, trató de portarse firme y habló en voz alta.

–Como usted diga –dijo sin mucho ánimo, la hokague se calmó por un momento. Me sorprendía que Naruto no comentara nada, y al mirarlo de soslayo, parecía más absorto en sus pensamientos que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–¿Cuál es la misión? –pregunta el chico volviendo a la realidad

–Se nos ha informado acerca de que el Kazekague ha sido capturado por una organización desconocida, se nos informa que su uniforme consiste con una túnica negra con nubes rojas –dijo la mujer con seriedad, habla de los Akatsuki –su misión, es rescatarlo

Naruto estaba en shock, habían capturado a uno de sus amigos, escuchaba el crujir de sus puños, estaba haciendo presión en ellos.

–Lo encontrare –dijo el chico con seguridad

–Eso lo sé –la Hokague me miró sin mucho ánimo, después decidió dejar la reunión por concluida, y le hizo unas señas a Kakashi. Quien instintivamente dío una reverencia y se fue de aquella sala junto con mi equipo hasta dejarnos a solas.

–No venía solo para escuchar eso ¿verdad?

–La verdad es que no –dijo la Hokague con una amarga sonrisa –hemos investigado a la organización Ambu y no hay rastros de la información que había en aquella casa. Pero también necesito saber cómo le vas a hacer para entrar en la organización –frunce el seño – ¿tienes el anillo?

–Tengo todo listo –digo con una sonrisa maliciosa –solo cumpliría la primera fase de rescatar a Sasuke, de paso descubrir algo con el Kazekague y después infiltrarme en los Akatsuki y averiguar qué clase de organización estamos tratando

–Me parece bien –dijo la Hokague asintiendo con la cabeza, en tal caso espero que tengas éxito.

No sabía si me estaba deseando suerte, pero intento ignorar eso. Hago una reverencia y salgo de aquella habitación para reunirme con los demás.

–_Debo regresar a mi aldea lo más rápido posible _–dijo una voz femenina reconocida, pero no recuerdo quien era

–_Solo espero que tu hermano esté bien _–era la voz de un chico quien por su tono de voz parecía cansado, también me es familiar ¿Shikamaru?

–Lo sé, pero yo soy una líder Jounin, así que tengo que irme ya –ambos voltean a verme a la cara, parecían sorprendidos, la primera en reconocerme fue Temari, quien parecía sorprendida.

–A-Alex –la voz de la chica era estupefacta, no podía creer lo que veía.

–¡A un lado! –Shikamaru realizó un jutsu de sombras para crear varios tentáculos para alcanzarme y atraparme. Pero los esquivo con un salto hacia atrás. Utilizó un jutsu que he aprendido de los Nara, donde con ambas manos utilice las sombras que el chico utilizó para atacarme usándolo en su contra donde con ellas puedo enredar su cuerpo por completo.

Temari agarró ligeramente, vacilando, su enorme abanico.

–Yo no haría eso si fuera tú –la chica agranda los ojos y voltea para mirar a Kakashi quien se encontraba con una mano en la cintura –Alex, déjalo

Mis manos las cuales antes estaban en una posición de agarre, como si sostuvieran algo lejos y apretándolo, ahora se encontraban en mis costados, deshaciendo por completo mi jutsu manipulación de sombras.

El chico al caer tose ligeramente, y me mira con seriedad y recelo.

–Gracias –digo con sarcasmo a mi sensei –ahora todos quieren matarme

–Eres una amenaza para la aldea, no me sorprende que lo hicieran –dijo el ninja con el ojo cubierto como si fuera algo indiferente –tenemos que prepararnos, y Temari –se dirige a la chica con el rostro preocupado –deberías adelantarte, es a tu hermano a quien tienen.

–¿Ella va a venir? –me señala con la mirada

–Así es –dijo el ninja con un suspiro –aunque no lo creas

–Bueno, a Gara le va a parecer una sorpresa cuando la vea –dijo la chica con una media sonrisa, pero al dirigirme la mirada, me mira con desconfianza –solo intenta no matarlo ¿quieres?

–No habrá ningún problema –digo con una sonrisa, pero la chica no me la devuelve, sea lo que sea que le paso nuestros vínculos de amistad que tenía con ella de niña, ya no existían. La verdad es que todos mis vínculos con mis amigos ya no están.

–Es hora de irnos –Kakashi parecía cansado –tenemos que averiguar qué pasó con el Kazekague antes de que sea muy tarde.

* * *

Aquel chico de cabello castaño, negro como la noche y la oscuridad de una sombra, se encontraba en el fondo de un estanque tan transparente que parecía que el agua tuviera su propio brillo.

–_¡Sasuke! –_en su mente se escuchaba un grito de dolor, había fuego en sus más profundos sueños. Varias personas agonizando de un dolor inigualable, a lo lejos veía a un hombre gobernar el mundo a su merced. Debajo de aquella persona, miles de ninjas lo atacaban pero ningún ataque lo alcanzaba, luego era como ver cadáveres en vez de personas. Se arrastraban por la tierra para alcanzar a aquel hombre.

Cuando el chico mira debajo de él puede ver que una chica se sostiene de la orilla de un acantilado con el rostro lleno de sangre y unos ojos llenos de pánico.

–_Salvame –_dijo la chica como si fuera una oración y después, todo se volvió de fuego. Los gritos de gente sufriendo en una agonía que no se podía describir, la gente sufría y moría en aquel sueño lleno de terror y muerte.

El chico al salir del agua, ésta parecía tranquila, pacifica, una gota del techo aterrizo en su cabeza, y se acordó cuando llegó ahí. Cuando aquella chica que tanto amaba lo había rescato, cuidando de él y atendiendo sus heridas.

–¿Por qué estos sueños? –Pregunta el chico mirando al techo de donde cayó esa gota –¿Qué me quieren decir?

Una última gota cae en su frente, y el chico se vuelve a acostar en aquellas aguas tranquilas.

–Volverá –dijo el chico con una voz vacía –ella va a volver


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. Verdades que duelen.

El ninja de ojos azabache me mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo son sus ojos, lo único de él que transmite su sorpresa, y algo sombrío también.

–Tu… -su voz suena hueca, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos ven, es como si pensara que no es real. Pero después de haber transmitido esas emociones, se esfuerza más por apuñalar a mi compañero.

–Yo no lo haría si fuera tú –el chico se detiene, observa de reojo que tiene un kunai en un costado, no había visto aquello.

–Eso no me matara –dijo el chico aun esforzándose por apuñalar a su antiguo amigo.

–Pero te perforaría un pulmón y con eso es suficiente para lograr una hemorragia y que mueras en cuestión de tiempo –su mano se relaja –ya veo, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y no te puedes arriesgar a terminar gravemente herido –ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa que no llega a mi rostro –con lo que tienes planeado hacer, sería una tremenda molestia

–Es cierto –el chico voltea para verme a los ojos, en ellos se encuentra activo el Sharingan, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo titubear, fue aquel pulso que sentí en todo el cuerpo y la sonrisa maniaca del chico –de verdad, sería una tremenda molestia.

Aprieto fuerte la mandíbula, estoy a punto de clavar el kunai en su costado, pero el chico se hace un lado empujando a Naruto. Un destello que no había visto se acerca a mí, pero un golpe de Sakura asesta a su compañero provocando que desvíe su ataque.

–¡Sasuke! –el ninja de ojos azules le asesta un rasengan al chico, Sasuke no había visto el ataque, e hizo un vago intento de esquivarlo, pero el chico Uzumaki se lo había asestado por completo.

–¡Agg! –Sasuke termina incrustado en la pared, pero justo cuando el rubio iba a asestar otro golpe. Sasuke le clava la espada en su hombro, electrocutándolo.

–¡Naruto! –Sakura estaba en el cielo, a punto de asestar otro golpe donde dejaría un enorme cráter en la pared. Y Sai trataba que con sus creaciones lograra asestarle al chico. Pero una vez que el ataque dio en el blanco, no se veía nada más que polvo.

Ninguno de los chicos quería herir a Sasuke, incluyéndome a mí. Pero es nuestra misión, no podemos dejarlo suelto, ya es considerado un prófugo y traidor, pero yo soy la única de los presentes que sabe que se puede convertir en algo mucho peor.

–¿Eso es todo? –el chico se encontraba detrás mío. Con un brazo me tomó del cuello y sostenía en alto su espada para clavármela, pero no lo hizo, solo lo tenía en el aire –¿de verdad creen que con eso lograran detenerme?

Esta listo para matarme, pero ¿por qué no lo hace?

–Alex –los chicos estaban viéndome, todos sabían que estaba en grave peligro, pero yo los miraba con seriedad, les pedía con esa mirada que no se acerquen.

–Hazlo –digo con la misma seriedad y frialdad al chico que me tenía agarrada, no había forma de zafarme, entonces ¿Qué espera? –vamos, hazlo

–Antes quisiera preguntarte algo –el aliento de Sasuke me rosaba el oído sentía un titubeo que hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba, pero no era momento de recordar ese tipo de cosas –¿Qué haces con ellos? Pensé que estabas con nosotros.

Orochimaru y Kabuto me infiltraron en un mundo que no conocía o si lo hacía no lograba recordar, pero así es, yo era uno de ellos.

–Lo estaba –digo a pesar de la presión del brazo de Sasuke en mi cuello –pero ya no

–¿Preferiste regresar a la aldea en vez de quedarte conmigo y servir a mi causa?

–Podría decirse –digo sin ninguna emoción

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó el chico con confusión –entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Por lo mismo que ellos –digo señalando con la cabeza a Naruto y a Sakura –vengo a por ti porque son las ordenes

Siento más presión en el agarre. La espada de Sasuke empieza a generar ligeras descargas de electricidad. Hasta que siento el golpe completo de un rayo en todo mi cuerpo, electrocutándome al momento de clavármela en el cuerpo.

Grito por el dolor, me retuerzo, pero hago mi esfuerzo por no soltar a Sasuke, pero éste me empuja para soltarle. Cuando voltea, no vuelvo a ver al mismo Sasuke de antes, si no uno nuevo, uno que no tiene sentimientos, uno frio, muerto por dentro.

–Debiste quedarte conmigo hace tres años cuando tuviste oportunidad –saca su espada de nuevo y me lo entierra en el otro costado, me electrocuta de nuevo, provocando que libere otro grito de dolor.

– ¡Sasuke! –Naruto intenta acercarse para lanzar el siguiente golpe. Pero el chico saca con rapidez la espada que tenía enterrada y se la clava al chico haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo.

–Agg –sostengo mi herida. La sangre intenta volver a donde se hizo aquel corte, siento un enorme enojo en el pecho y me lanzo a atacar. Sasuke esquiva uno de los kunais que había lanzado. Sakura lanza un golpe directo con los puños. Sai ataca con sus pinturas vivientes. Y aquel hombre de la organización Ambu intenta atacar con su ninjutsu de madera.

– ¿Sabes por qué no me quede contigo? –Pregunto en voz alta con un toque de rabia –¡porque iba a morir!

El chico se preparaba para atacarme de nuevo. Su espada había crecido el doble de lo de su tamaño, no ataco, dejo que me la entierre. El chico al hacerlo me mira directamente, siento un dolor insoportable en mi cuerpo, pero para sorpresa mia no me electrocuta. Lo cual me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, veo aparentemente a un ser vacio, autómata, pero muy en el fondo encuentro una pisca de resentimiento, culpa y dolor.

–Tú me extrañabas –digo con una ternura que jamás pensé que saldría de mi voz –querías que me quedara contigo

Extiendo una mano para tocarle la mejilla. El chico no reacciona, sigue ahí mirándome con aquellos ojos profundos, pero vacios.

–Quizás –el chico provoca una descarga eléctrica, no me moví por nada del mundo, quería demostrarle que me seguía importando, aunque el dolor fuera insoportable. Pero el chico no se quitaba, ni quitaba su espada, era como si estuviera esperando que suplicara, que me retorciera, quería que sintiera el dolor que él había pasado cuando me fui, pero no lo iba a conseguir, no lo haría, no le daría aquel beneficio, en tal caso optaría por ver mi futura muerte.

–¡Alex! –Naruto lanza un rasengan, pero Sasuke logra quitarse de su camino, y como él se fue, su espada también.

Había regresado a lo alto de aquel cráter. Y a su lado estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto.

–Tú –digo con un tono venenoso al referirme a Orochimaru, quien parecía complacido de verme

–Alex –dice mi nombre como si fuera alimento –no pensé volver a verte

–Desgraciado… -de la sangre que queda fuera de mi cuerpo la concentro para volverlo una espada alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo, las sombras de los demás ninjas se juntaron a mí alrededor. Se supone que Sasuke es quien debe matar al sannin. Pero no habría diferencia si lo hiciera yo.

_No lo hagas _

–No molestes ahora –digo entre dientes mientras contengo la rabia

_No puedes cambiar el ciclo de la historia _

–¡ALEX! –Sakura grita mi nombre, yo ya había saltado en dirección donde se encontraba Orochimaru apunto de atacarlo, aunque aquello sabía que no resultaría tenía que intentarlo, pero frente a mi campo de visión ya no se encontraba aquel hombre con ojos de serpiente sino a Sasuke con su chidori en mano preparado para asestármelo. Cruzo ambos brazos frente a mí, no había tiempo para esquivarlo, así que tendré que aguantar el golpe. Una ráfaga de luz cubrió mi cuerpo, Sasuke intentaba penetrar aquel escudo que había salido de la nada. Pero cuando volteo de donde proviene, mis ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa.

–¿me está salvando? –pregunto para mí misma, siento la presión del poder de Sasuke en mis brazos, pero el chidori al final sale rebotando, y de alguna forma yo también. Puedo sentir una fuerza sobrenatural en los brazos y por un momento soy incapaz de sentir dolor viniendo de mis heridas.

Era un poder que no había sentido jamás.

–… -Sasuke me miraba frunciendo el seño, su mirada fría me penetraba con la mirada, no se por cual intención, sino por lo que le dije, o porque quería matarme.

–Quizás debería usar esa técnica –dijo el chico

–No –lo interrumpió Orochimaru con una sonrisa –hoy no, Sasuke, hoy no

Solo desaparecieron. Nunca vimos como ni en qué momento, solo ya no estaban.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Sakura al ver mi collar, que había brillado con mucha intensidad protegiéndome de él.

–No lo se –digo mientras sostengo fuerte, entrecierro los ojos y volteo hacia el lugar en el cual anteriormente se encontraban ellos –no lo sé

* * *

Los tres ninjas caminaban por una cueva húmeda. Orochimaru caminaba tranquilo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y reía en voz baja.

–Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa –a decir verdad, ha mejorado mucho

–Aunque no usó todo su poder –dijo el ninja de cabello plateado a su amo –la he visto usar más potencial que ese. Es muy probable que no haya querido en sí atacar a Sasuke.

El chico de cabello azabache tenía una mirada seria, indiferente, le daba igual lo que dijeran esos dos hombres, pero no podía dejar de escuchar a Kabuto diciendo algo que era verdad.

–Es cierto –dijo el sannin con el rostro de un muerto –ella no se esforzaba para matarlo, aunque, nuestro querido Sasuke sí.

El Uchiha maldice en voz baja, era cierto, él había intentado matarla, pero no lo había logrado, no porque ella hubiera intentado detenerlo, sino por la misma razón de que no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

–_¿Sabes por qué no me quede contigo? ¡Porque iba a morir!_

El chico frunció el seño, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Él pensó que solo usó a Orochimaru para obtener poder y también para infiltrarse en Konoha, pero nunca pensó que fuera porque la habían intentado asesinar.

–¡Cof! ¡Cof! –el sannin empezó a toser con fuerza, Kabuto empezó a sostenerlo y lo llevó inmediatamente a su habitación dejando al Uchiha solo.

–Él –el ninja tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Orochimaru era el único que se interesaría en ella por lo que es. Además, ella era espía de Orochimaru, pero cuando se infiltró en la aldea, ella se volvió uno de los Ambus. Con el tiempo, ella le dio razones a aquel sannin para dejar de confiar en ella, una de ellas es atrasar la fecha para enviar a mi hermano y… a mí.

–Ella no es el verdadero enemigo –el chico voltea hacia el pasillo por donde se fue aquel hombre, sus ojos no mostraban aquel color azabache de siempre, ahora se mostraba un color rojo sangre mostrando su deseo de venganza –él sí.

Fue cuando decidió deshacerse de aquel estorbo. De todos modos iba a hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que tendría una excusa para matarlo de un modo que él pudiera disfrutarlo. Orochimaru lo había alejado de lo que más había amado. Ahora él lo mataría sin dejarlo tomar lo más preciado para el sannin y por lo que más había sacrificado.

A su pupilo.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. Un frío secreto

_(Hace un mes) _

Caminaba por el bosque de la aldea. Me permiten estar fuera siempre y cuando siga las órdenes, le prometí a Kakashi que me reuniría con ellos pronto en la entrada. Solo tenía que echar un vistazo después de tantos años.

–Veamos… -aparto una rama de un árbol y miro aquella casa de madera abandonado donde anteriormente fue mi hogar hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

–Wow –me acerco pero alguien cae frente a mí con los ojos entrecerrados, era un chico alto, quizás una cabeza más que yo, cabello castaño y con ojos de un animal, quizás el de un lobo. Me olfateaba como si oliera a algo.

–Ammm… disculpa…

El perro que se encontraba a su lado me gruñía pero el chico levanto una mano para apaciguarlo. Después de eso me rodeo solo para olfatearme con la nariz, después se enderezó y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

–Bueno, hueles a menta, lo que me es extraño –dijo el chico con una mirada pensativa –digo, pasaste mucho tiempo encerrada, se me es raro que huelas a menta

–Así huele mi ropa –digo entrelazando amabas manos como si intentara protegerme de algo o de alguien –además ¿Quién eres?

–Vaya, puedes reconocer a Naruto pero a mí no –dijo el chico con una mirada de decepción –y pensé que rápido te acordarías de mi

–Espera –esa voz, ese peinado, ojos y ese perro…

–¡Kiba! –digo casi con alegría y el chico me sonríe complacido

–Bueno, por lo menos no has perdido del todo la memoria

–¡Me alegro de verte! –me aviento para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, quien a su parecer también parecía complacido. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero respondió a mi abrazo.

–Bueno, por lo menos puedo decir que también me alegro de verte

–Ha pasado tanto –digo con una alegría que no puedo esconder

–Sí, y no has cambiado nada –el chico hace una media sonrisa mientras me mira de arriba para abajo. Ha crecido bastante y además se ha vuelto muy apuesto…

– ¿Qué hacías por aquí? –pregunto señalando el terreno

–A veces vengo aquí para cuidar de esta casa –dijo señalando mi enorme y antiguo hogar –cosas de calidad, Akamaru y yo hemos tenido la idea de que quizás algún día de estos te dejarían salir y que volverías

–Oh… Kiba –me sonrojo por la sorpresa –eso es muy… dulce

El chico me sonríe, hasta eso ha cambiado un poco, ya no tiene la misma sonrisa de un niño malcriado, si no la de todo un hombre maduro.

–¿No deberías estar en camino a una misión? –Enarca una ceja –por lo que tengo entendido, no puedes salir de tu celda a menos que vayas en una misión

–Oh –digo con una mueca –si, técnicamente tengo que ir tas el Kazekague y… Sasuke

El chico entrecierra los ojos. Hace ya mucho tiempo Sasuke y yo éramos muy unidos de niños. Pero también en uno de mis últimos años en la academia, Kiba había sido un pretendiente mío, yo pensé que él no le tenía resentimientos a Sasuke, pero al parecer sigue teniendo una pisca de celos.

–Bueno –el chico oculta esos celos que antes le brillaba en sus ojos como si nunca hubiera existido –como sea, espero que te vaya bien.

–Lo mismo digo –sueno un poco incomoda, recordar aquellas cosas de aquel chico y el amorío que tiene Kiba aun hacía mi me pone un tanto incomoda –bueno, tengo que irme, solo quería visitar este lugar, ya sabes… me trae recuerdos

–Lo sé –dijo el chico con una mirada cálida, le sonrío y me alejo de allí. Yo solo escucho el cómo el chico se rasca la cabeza y patea el suelo como para desquitarse. Maldiciendo en silencio. Ese gesto se me hizo muy tierno y no pude evitar reírme en silencio.

* * *

Dos días hemos estado recorriendo camino a la aldea de la arena. No nos hemos detenido por nada del mundo. Muy adelante me separare del grupo, una vez que casi hayamos pasado toda esta vida silvestre.

–Kakashi-sensei –digo en susurros, el hombre de cabellos plateados voltea a verme y asiente con la cabeza. Me muerdo un dedo para sacar una gota de sangre, y al caer en una de las ramas de los arboles, todos los glóbulos rojos empezaron a multiplicarse, a tal grado de crear un cuerpo similar al mío, un clon de sangre que se alejaba de nuestra posición con sigilo.

– ¿Está listo? –pregunta con seriedad mirándome de soslayo, yo asiento con la cabeza.

–Tiene el anillo –digo en voz baja –en poco tiempo intentara tener contacto con uno de los integrantes de aquella organización, y de paso conseguiré información confidencial.

–Con esto ¿no te estarás pasando la fase 1 y 2?

– ¿eso qué? –Digo a modo de burla –para serte sincera, eso son solo supersticiones, en realidad nunca pensé ir paso por paso

–La hokague te hará trizas si se entera de esto

–Ella no me preocupa –digo con una media sonrisa, mientras veo desde los ojos de mi clon todo lo que realmente ocurre.

* * *

Mi clon se encontraba en un prado donde se podía ver el cielo desde en el medio del bosque. Levanta la cabeza aspirando aire y camina por el bosque hasta llegar al pie de una catarata.

–Esto es una molestia, Sasori –era la voz de un chico, por su tono de voz parece molesto –te toca cuidar del cuerpo

–Déjate de tonterías, Deidara –era la voz gruesa de un hombre ya mayor. Mi clon se acerca con cuidado, escondiéndose entre los arbustos –no tienes porque gritarme solo por querer tomar un baño

–¡nunca estas de acuerdo en nada! –gritó el chico levantado un brazo dando a entender que no importa lo mucho que su compañero le reprenda, no haría ningún caso –me iré a bañar, cuida del cuerpo.

Sasori parecía chitar por el mal genio de su compañero. No parece ser un hombre, tiene una cola como si fuera un escorpión.

–¿hum? –el hombre voltea a ver hacia el arbusto donde mi clon se encontraba, pero no vio nada, por lo que desvió la mirada y se alejo para cuidar el cuerpo del Kazekague.

* * *

–Maldito –maldecía Deidara mientras se daba un baño, tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por el agua y lo único que resaltaba era su cabeza y su larga cabellera rubia –se cree solo porque lleva más tiempo en la organización.

Burbujas.

–¿Eh?

Más burbujas.

Una mancha negra se acercaba como un tiburón. Una cabeza salió de la superficie y el chico se encontraba al desnudo cuidando sus partes bajas para que nadie las vea. Cuando ve una cabellera negra salir a flote. Se encontraba con ropa (lo cual eso ponía aliviado al chico). No quería ser testigo de una escultura femenina, aunque eso se le considera un arte, él hasta cierto punto es un caballero.

–¿Quién eres? –el chico dio dos pasos atrás en el agua mientras la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo.

–Una aliada –contestó con seriedad, mientras intentaba no mirarlo de arriba a abajo

– pero ¡¿tú que te crees?! ¡Estoy tomando un baño por el amor de dios!

–¿Qué? –la chica automáticamente mira hacia abajo, su rostro se sonroja por completo y lo empieza a salpicar de agua.

–¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

–¡ES MI SEXO!

–¡¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS DESNUDO?!

–¡NO TENIA PORQUE HACERLO!

–¡VE Y CAMBIATE!

–¡TU LARGATE! ¡ERA YO QUIEN SE ESTABA BAÑANDO!

–¡PERO…!

–¡LARGO!

* * *

–Dios… -me acerqué a la orilla, no pensaba tener una sorpresita así con Deidara ¿en qué pensaba? Solo quería sorprenderlo. Pero, jamás me puse a pensar que iría ahí para tomarse un baño…

–Ya –el chico se encontraba cambiado, solo con su traje normal, la capa de la organización la tenía colgada en otra parte –y espero que sea importante

Tenía en una de sus manos arcilla, aunque es un poco tonto, de haberlo querido atacar ya lo habría hecho.

–Necesito un favor –digo mientras intentó observarlo a la cara –necesito que me ayudes a enviar un mensaje

–¿Un mensaje? –Enarca una ceja –¿Para quién?

–Tu líder –el chico agranda un poco los ojos, luego los entrecierra mirándome fijamente

–¿Por qué?

–No es de tu incumbencia –digo mientras lo miro con severidad, no quería que en mi plan se infiltraran segundas o terceras personas –solo dile que está hecho

–¿Hecho? –ladea la cabeza completamente confundido, no entendía bien lo que decía

–Mi misión –especifico –ha finalizado

Le doy la espalda mientras busco la dirección en donde mi equipo se dirige, después de un momento, me doy la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, en ellos encuentro una pisca de curiosidad y deseos de algo, quizás sea la información creyendo que sea algo fantástico.

–No te entiendo

Suspiro. Era de suponerse.

–¿Esto te dice algo?

Se lo muestro. El chico tenía la mirada perdida, sentía su ira, sabía de quien era aquel objeto. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio. El chico estaba a punto de usar la arcilla que tenía en su mano, cuando él apareció.

–Deidara –la voz era gruesa como la de un anciano –¿Qué haces?

El chico voltea para ver a su espalda. Ahí se encontraba él, oculto bajo un cascaron, aunque no se quiere mostrar, y no se la razón.

–¿Alex? –el hombre ríe por lo bajo, se acercó a su compañero y lo miró de reojo –no es necesario que uses la arcilla

–¿Qué? –el chico estaba perplejo –¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

–Sí –contestó la voz arrugada con seriedad –ella y yo hemos tenido un encuentro similar aunque en diferentes circunstancias

–¿Enserio?

–Sí, y como nuestra ley dice –señala el anillo con la mirada –el que porte un anillo de la organización tiene derecho a entrar. Y ella tiene uno.

"Ahora es de los nuestros"

* * *

Una ráfaga, con un ligero movimiento, como la brisa de verano. Despertó a Kakashi de su profundo sueño. Los chicos acampaban y dormían. Se acercó a ver fijamente a la oscuridad del bosque cuando ve una silueta. Como la de una sombra, vigilando, algo que ves en sueños pero no los ves en la realidad.

–¿Sucede algo? –Kakashi voltea a su izquierda. Me encontraba viéndolo desde hace un rato, parecía un felino observando la oscura noche.

–¿Dónde andabas?

–Ya sabes dónde –contesto mientras miro ligeramente a los chicos recién dormidos –he estado haciendo mi trabajo

–¿Por qué tuviste que volver a hacer eso?

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunto sin comprender

–Volver a dividir tu alma

Miro hacia abajo, no es un tema que me guste hablar.

–Solo así creerán que es mi yo real y no un clon

–Pero ¿tienes conexiones con ese clon? –Kakashi me mira de soslayo, pero en su rostro no había ninguna expresión

–Es como la ultima vez –digo mientras me abrazo para calentarme –se siente igual

–¿Crees que _ella _reviva en ese clon?

–Yo soy _ella _–contestó con incomodidad –y _ella _soy yo, y no… no lo creo

–¿Qué pasa si _ella _vuelve a tomar conciencia?

–Alex es Alex –digo mientras observo a cualquier parte que no sea mi sensei –y yo soy Alex

–Sabes que ella puede que sea parte de ti, pero en tu experimento la formaste como un individuo, y le enseñaste lo que es vivir –Kakashi me miraba con cierta tristeza –eso no es fácil de olvidar o desaparecer, Alex, puede que ella aun viva dentro de…

–Mi –termino su oración –ella vive dentro de mí, pero… es eso, parte mia, ni de nadie más, ella soy yo, ella es mi reflejo de lo que soy y puedo ser, pero lo suprimí

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó el hombre con curiosidad –¿Por qué hacer algo así?

–¿A usted le gusta que alguien finja ser usted, pero que sea una copia tan perfecta suya en la cual nadie sabe la diferencia? ¿le gustaría? ¿se sentiría bien consigo mismo al ver que su identidad es robada por alguien que es usted mismo?

El hombre guarda silencio, volteo a mirar al cielo nocturno y luego me alejo del sensei para irme a dormir.

–Supongo que no –contesta el sensei después de sentir mi presencia lejos de él –sería una tortura

* * *

Fue más que un sueño. Fue algo mágico. Yo bailando, en medio de nieve, algo agradable, hermoso. Veía como alguien llegaba, respondía a mi danza, bailaba, me conducía a un lugar sin salida. Algo hermoso, como demostrándome lo hermosa que puedo ser o lo que soy. Era alguien que me entendía, alguien que sabía lo que quería, alguien que me conocía.

Pero ¿quién? Era una melodía tan dulce, pero triste, era insensato, nadie me conoce tanto como él. Nadie ha visto mi verdadero ser, mi verdadero rostro. Solo él.

Me siento atrapada en una danza que se que no tendrá fin. Estoy atrapada en una fría y dulce danza que me congela por dentro, me lastima y se que no voy a salir.

Estamos unidos.

Pero nos herimos el uno al otro.

Aunque intentemos cuidarnos.

No entiendo el porqué este sueño. No entiendo porqué es tan gélido, tan frio, no entiendo el porqué de mi dolor.

Aunque la danza y su melodía es hermosa.

Creo que vale la pena sufrir.

Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder.

O amas, o pierdes.

Esa siempre va a ser la ley.

Y él lo sabe. Siempre lo supo.

Y ahora ambos estamos sufriendo.

Despierto. No entiendo porqué tengo ese tipo de sueños. Hay veces en que no se si son míos, o son de… mi otra yo. Tengo miedo, es cierto, pero de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Lo mismo.

_Flashback_

–¡Ni-san! –Veía ese pequeño y bello rostro, sabía que era el suyo, pero no le importó, era como ver a otra persona –mira

Estábamos en el sótano de la casa, veía dos hermosos bebes, un felino y cachorro. El cachorrito tenía una pata sangrando. Y el gato se quedó con él, para no estar solo. Para no dejarlo morir solo.

–Hay que ayudarlo –ella es yo, tiene mi nombre y yo uno falso. En ese entonces no sabía el riesgo que tenía al momento de crearla, soy yo, me estoy viendo cuando era pequeña, pero ella no parecía ser como yo, era diferente, alegre, energética, feliz. En cambio yo no.

–Está bien –me acerque al cachorro, no iba a morir de una cortada, pero si de una grave infección. Use ninjutsu medico, aunque muchos se esforzaban demasiado por obtener el don, el mío era único, nunca necesité esforzarme en nada. No sin mi collar, él es el único que me ha ayudado.

El perro estaba curado, y la gatita se contentó, feliz de saber que su pequeño amigo y compañero no iba a morir, feliz de saber que seguirían juntos.

Ojala yo tuviera ese privilegio.

–¡Itachi-san! –el chico se encontraba detrás de nosotras, estaba acompañado por su querido hermano Sasuke, quien siempre estaba cerca de su hermano mayor. Ella lo adoraba, podría decirse que estaba enamorada. Pero eso me confundía, yo estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero mi otra mitad de su hermano. Eso era confuso, no sabía si de verdad estaba enamorada de alguno de los dos, o quizás de ninguno.

–¡Un perrito! –Sasuke se acercó al cachorro junto con ella. Parecían felices juntos, hacían la mayor parte de las cosas juntos. Itachi tenía novia, pero sabía lo que sentía. Ambos sentíamos una conexión. No estamos seguros de que, pero nos gusta cómo se siente.

–¿Cómo los llamaras? –preguntó el chico pelinegro con esas pequeñas rayas debajo de sus ojos cruzando casi toda su cara. Era bello, incluso a pesar de su demacrado aspecto.

–Es invierno –digo mientras siento el frio por el sótano –al valiente lo llamare Copo

Me acerco a la gata, tenía algo inusual, sus ojos eran violetas, y era completamente de pelaje negro. Ese será su nombre, _Violeta. _

–Violeta –dije en voz alta, me gustaba, era un nombre muy bonito

Itachi solo sonríe, se acerca y me abraza mientras veíamos a ambos bebes jugar persiguiéndose uno al otro, mientras que _ella _y Sasuke participaban en la persecución.

–Voy a cortar con mi novia –volteo por instinto, lo miro a los ojos y no se si debería sonreír de alegría o entristecerme

–Pero, ¿por qué? –pregunto mientras dejo sacar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque me arrepiento de sentirme feliz por un rompimiento

–Creo que ya se lo que quiero –toma de mi mejilla y la acaricia. Pero nada más, solo un pequeño gesto de ternura y amor. No hubo beso, y de todos modos no se lo hubiera permitido.

–No necesitas hacerlo –quito su mano de mi mejilla, lo desconcierta y frunce el seño

–Lo haré porque quiero estar contigo

–Pero no debes

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque… -no sabía que contestar, no quería que cortaran, pero no se si la razón es porque no me gusta ser la causa de un rompimiento de una pareja hermosa como la de él y su novia, o porque los sentimientos de _ella _me confunden y no se a quien amo más.

Su mirada se suaviza, cree que es porque piensa que me entristece ser la causa de un rompimiento. Espero que crea eso, no quiero decir la verdad.

–Lo dices por tu misión ¿verdad?

¿Mi misión? No me había puesto a pensar en ello, aunque tal vez…

–Nos volveremos a ver –dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo triste –en un tiempo

–Tengo miedo

Sonríe de nuevo, pero sé que no entendió lo que quería decir.

No tengo miedo de dejarlo, ni de matar, ni de traicionar, ni de cometer algo grave.

Tengo miedo de mi misma, tengo miedo a lo que me vaya a pasar a mí al momento de volver a unir mi otra mitad. Siento que ella es algo personal, algo que debería conservar tal y como la cree, pero no puedo, ella soy yo, solo me torturo a mí misma.

Ese día algo cambió. Ella y yo estábamos conectadas la una a la otra, ella podía ver a través de mí, como yo a través de ella. De todos modos, ambas sabemos lo que sucederá a continuación.

–No pasara nada –dijo el pelinegro un poco más serio –lo superaras

–¡SASUKE!

Ella se había entrometido en el genjutsu de Itachi. El objetivo era su hermano, aquel niño que había visto a sus padres morir, aquel niño que vio la peor de las cosas en el mundo, el peor de los infiernos.

–¿Qué hiciste? –mire a mi pequeña yo, la vi a ella, en el suelo, no está muerta, aun siento su alma, pero sé que ella ahora ve a través de mi

–Ella se entrometió –reprendió el pelinegro.

–¡Por allá!

–¡Aquí hay muertos!

–¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

–Tenemos que irnos –digo al momento de escuchar las voces. Sasuke estaba catatónico, vio a su mejor amiga sacrificarse por él para evitar una terrible tortura.

–A-Alex…

Lanzo unos tranquilizantes. Se desmaya, sé que no nos seguirá. Estará bien, él estará bien.

Corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar a un punto del bosque en que nadie podía vernos por el momento, pero tarde o temprano a ese paso nos alcanzaran.

Había llegado la hora.

–No puedo seguir –Itachi voltea con los ojos de par en par, está afectado, le duele haber dejado a su hermano así.

–Cuídalo –el pelinegro se fue, no me dirigió la mirada siquiera. Solo se fue, traumatizado. Y lo entiendo.

–Ni-san –la pequeña yo me miraba desde mis brazos, me recargue en el suelo con las rodillas, ella me sonrío de una forma tan triste por la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente –¿Ya es hora?

Yo deje caer unas lágrimas, y solo asentí con la cabeza.

Si, ya era hora.

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

Dos pequeños seres iguales pero a la vez diferentes se unieron.

Volviendo a ser lo que una vez fueron.

Pero después no supe quien era quien.

Nunca estuve segura de quién era yo.

_–__Cuida a Sauke… _

Y en ese momento menos.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6. Inquietudes.

–¿Debemos confiar en ella? –preguntó el rubio de Akatsuki con desconfianza

–A decir verdad, no se puede confiar en nadie –dijo el hombre jorobado que tenía una cola metálica parecida a la de un escorpión

–¡JA! entonces ¿deberíamos matarla?

–Aun no –contestó el compañero del rubio –pero no solo deberíamos de desconfiar de ella

–¿Entonces de quien más?

–De nosotros mismos

Me llevaron a una enorme cueva, protegida por un jutsu para intrusos, con tal de no ser interrumpidos. La enorme criatura hecha de arcilla de aquel chico llamado Deidara, tiró a Gara de la arena como si nada, como un costal, rodó al piso y quedó justo enfrente de un hombre alto de cabello naranja y tubos en el rostro.

–¿Es el jinchuriki? –Preguntó el hombre con el rostro inexpresivo –muy bien

Pero su mirada se centró en mí. Puso un rostro parecido como al de alguien cuando se cuestiona.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Me acerco dando dos pasos, hago una reverencia y hablo con voz clara.

–Mi nombre es Alex, vengo de la aldea de la hoja y deseo entrar a la organización.

–Para saber de nosotros, debes de tener algún conocimiento acerca de nuestras reglas para aceptar a un nuevo integrante –enarca ambas cejas –¿traes el anillo?

Me enderezo (o más bien mi clone se endereza) y muestro el anillo al publico que había allí. La mayoría eran ojos conocidos, algunos otros ya los había visto, pero me sorprenden esos ojos al momento de verlos. Su sharingan, era inevitable no reconocerlos.

–Vaya, vaya, el puesto de Orochimaru ha sido revocado

"Que empiece el proceso de extracción"

* * *

Me despierto de un sobresalto. La extracción fue un proceso largo, ver a Gara ahí como si fuera basura fue horrible, y verlo morir poco a poco peor. No pude hacer nada por él, no pude hacer nada por un amigo de la infancia.

Pero la seguridad de aquel mundo es primera.

Además, alguien lo revivirá. Lo sé.

Es esa abuela a la que vamos a ver la que le dará el privilegio de volver a vivir. Mientras yo buscare un modo de encontrar a Sasuke.

–Milagro –era la voz de Sakura –no pensé que fueras a despertar.

La miro sin ninguna expresión. Todos ya habían levantado sus camas.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso la más grande ninja de la historia no se quiere levantar?

Siempre me ha caído mal sakura. Y yo nunca le he simpatizado. No cuando su querido Sasuke empezó a buscarme o a tratarme como algo más que una amiga. Naruto siempre ha sido ingenuo, pero hasta el sabía lo que pasaba. No era del todo tonto, sabía lo que había hecho. Todo el mundo lo sabe ahora. Así que no tengo tanto que esconder. "Tanto".

–No te preocupes –Temari era la única que no me miraba tan feo, pero si con desconfianza –llegaremos a la aldea el medio día. Y pronto veremos que pasó con mi hermano.

Temari, y sus dos hermanos nos conocemos desde pequeños. Yo a decir verdad los conocí gracias a Orochimaru. Él me ayudó a infiltrarme en todas las famosas aldeas. Claro que, todo a un alto precio.

–Claro –me levantó con pereza. Pero ordenó con rapidez mis cosas. No tardé más de cinco minutos, y pronto todos íbamos rumbo a la aldea. A la cual, cuando llegamos. Todo estaba hecho un caos.

* * *

–¡Kankuro! -Temari fue a brazos de su hermano, quien se encontraba en una cama del hospital, intoxicado, envenenado. En cuestión de tiempo iba a morir.

–Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Sakura con seguridad, nadie hablaba solo miraba.

–Entonces hazlo –Sakura me mira, ella sabía lo que quería decir con eso, pero sentía que era la menos indicada para decirlo, de todos modos con o sin mi ayuda lo iba a hacer.

* * *

–Se te asignara un equipo –dijo el hombre con esa misma mirada indiferente –ese será…

–Zetzu –terminó la oración aquella única mujer del grupo. Sentía un aire frío a pesar de ser compañeros de un mismo equipo. Me pregunto cuál es la razón para ser tan fieles a su causa.

–Te mantendré muy bien vigilado –dijo el Zetzu negro con recelo. El Zetzu blanco solo reía.

–Bien –mi clone voltea a ver al líder. A ella no le importa los demás, solo el líder, su prioridad es solo él y lo que sabe –¿Cuál es mi misión?

–Traer al jinchuriki de nueve colas

¿Naruto? ¿A él es a quién quieren?

–Estaré al tanto de su paradero –digo con un mirada firme y serena –los mantendré informados.

El hombre solo asiente con la cabeza. Y mi otro yo desaparece. Como Zetzu, tiene la capacidad para desaparecer.

–¿Está bien confiar en ella? –preguntó Kizame por primera vez después de un rato de que ella llegara

–¿Sucede algo, Kizame? –preguntó la mujer sin mucho interés

–No, nada –contestó automáticamente el hombre pez –es solo que… ella tiene un rostro diferente

–Fue capturada por los de su aldea y la dejaron salir sin razón alguna –dijo el compañero de la nueva integrante –es obvio que no podemos confiar en ella

–Pein –era Itachi quien ahora hablaba, era muy raro cuando él decía algo en particular en una de sus reuniones, generalmente era Kizame quien presentaba la cara por los dos, o solo hablaba cuando se dirigían específicamente a él –¿Usted que cree de su aparición?

–Es verdad –el líder lo mira de soslayo –tu fuiste su compañero de Ambu, según tengo entendido, debe ser una sorpresa ver a tu antigua compañera ahora unirse a la misma organización que tu.

Silencio. El pelinegro no dice una palabra, pero de todos modos el líder prosigue.

–Si, su aparición no trae nada bueno a estar organización, hace no mucho tiempo ella había llegado en otras circunstancias pidiendo exactamente lo mismo que hoy –hace una pausa –unirse a la organización, pero exigimos algo, un reto, ser un criminal reconocido para entrar a nuestra organización, aunque nunca le mencionamos nada del anillo, ya que, teníamos planeado que cuando llegara el día, se le negara la entrada gracias a la falta de ese objeto.

"Pero de algún modo lo había previsto. Ella ahora tiene un anillo, y ha cumplido con cada una de nuestras peticiones para entrar a la organización, a pesar de la dificultad que les pusimos. Sea la razón por la cual quiere estar aquí tan desesperadamente, solo nos deja ver una conclusión."

"Ha venido a matarnos a todos"

* * *

(_Hoy) _

–Sasuke –Kabuto estaba enfrente de él. Viendo lo que sus ojos no creen estar observando.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru sin vida.

–Es todo tuyo –el chico uchiha sale de aquel lugar con pereza. Había resultado demasiado sencillo matarlo. Aquel hombre que intentó poseer su cuerpo no está nada más que muerto. Y ahora su pupilo tenía otro plan en mente.

Encontrar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha. Y encontrar a Alex.

–Sea lo que sea que estés a punto de hacer –dijo el chico de cabello color mercurio con una mirada intelectual –no te recomiendo que lo hagas

–¿Y tú como sabes lo que voy a hacer?

–Alex te ha hecho cambiar de opinión –ahora si que el chico Uchiha está prestando atención –y se que quieres matar a tu hermano.

"Pero hagas lo que hagas, no la busques"

Había llegado al punto de encuentro. Mi clone estaba ahora con Zetzu, distrayéndole. Nadie sabe que estoy allí, y los chicos no me necesitan. Todo resultó perfecto de acuerdo al plan.

–¿Nadie te siguió?

–No –conteste con voz más tranquila. Por alguna razón el lugar donde escogió Kabuto vernos me resulto confortante –¿encontraste algo?

–Un poco –Kabuto estaba en las sombras, su piel se veía un poco diferente, pero aun conservaba su físico un poco normal –pero por lo menos lo más importante

–¿Sabes de donde vengo? –es una pregunta sencilla. Nunca supe de donde vine en realidad, solo pensaba en nombres, en sueños, en pesadillas. Y la voz de una diosa que siempre me habla cuando algo importante debe decirme, pero siempre me lo dice en mi cabeza.

Siempre diciendo la misma historia, que soy una protectora, una guardiana. Protectora del espacio y tiempo de este mundo. Destructora de todo lo malo y guardiana de todo lo bueno. Mi deber es proteger este mundo. Mi deber es que la historia siga su curso.

Pero nada más.

–No –contestó el chico mientras cerraba un libro, parece antiguo pero después me mira ligeramente, sus anteojos provocan un brillo que me sega y me distrae. Pero a juzgar por la mirada del chico parece tanto fascinado como preocupado –pero sé de dónde viene eso

Señala mi collar. La última vez que sentí algo extraño en él fue cuando me protegió. Siempre soy yo la que hace todo, la que lo usa y él es el que se deja usar. No entiendo porqué ahora es ese objeto el que toma las decisiones.

–¿Lo sabes?

–Si –el chico deja el libro en una estantería llena de papeles y cosas extrañas. Pergaminos, una infinidad de jutsus extraños. Y eso solo provoca que me impaciente.

Pero hubiera preferido mantenerme con la duda.

–Alex, no sabes lo que llevas en tu cuello… y creo que… eso, es el fruto del biju, el fruto perdido.

"Es lo que dio inicio a nuestro mundo, y tu lo traes como si fuera un adorno cualquiera, deberías tener más cuidado, eso es una reliquia"


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7. Una pesadilla y un buen sueño

Aquel chico pelinegro se encontraba justo donde quería. Donde le había dejado la nota.

–Que molestia –pensó el chico para sí, él quería irse en ese mismo instante a entrenar, pero alguien le había dejado una nota donde decía. "_Si no quieres que ella se entere, ven a verme al parque de Konoha". _

El chico estaba que le ardía la cabeza. Ella no puede saber aun sus sentimientos, y sea quien sea el que se haya dado cuenta no lo dejaría ir así como así.

–Eres puntual –lo había visto en todas las clases, pero era el que menos se imaginó que lo había descubierto. Ese chico que siempre apestaba a perro mojado.

Kiba.

–¿Tú? –Sasuke ríe entre dientes –¿Tú fuiste quien sabe mi secreto?

–Para los demás no es muy notorio –el chico se acercó con ambas manos escondidas en sus bolcillos –pero se cuando hay competencia con algo que realmente quiero

Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada. Sasuke estaba del todo seguro que Kiba siempre ha estado viendo desde distancia a aquella chica. Y no dejaría que ese perro pulgoso le quitara a su amiga y futura novia.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Se acerca la feria –dijo mientras miraba desde lejos el lugar donde se instalaran –y no quiero que lo estropees.

–¿Disculpa? –ladea la cabeza, está ciertamente desconcertado

–Quiero que venga conmigo

–Oh ¿y de verdad crees que te dejare que lo logres?

El chico no habla por un momento, pero termina dando un suspiro y lo mira con cierto rencor brillando en esos ojos.

–Supongo que no –sonríe –pero ya sabes que puedo hacer al respecto

"Si se lo digo, puede que les arruine la amistad"

–Eres un…

–No te preocupes, no quiero hacerle eso, pero tengo algo más en mente. Algo que sé que me podrás ayudar…

* * *

–Y ahora que ya les explique el funcionamiento de los puntos de chakra –Iruka cierra el libro y voltea a ver a sus alumnos, quienes se encontraban sentados, observando a su profesor –me gustaría que uno de ustedes se propusiera voluntario junto con un compañero (que escogeré yo) para que ustedes realicen el ejercicio más tarde

Iruka observa a Hinata Hyuga, estaba a punto de señalarla, pero la pequeña chica con cabello castaño, lacio, y unos ojos color entre rosa claro y flusha, levanta la mano desconcertando al profesor.

–Irakua-sensei, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría intentarlo yo

–Bueno… -Iruka sabía que ella era tan buena como Hinata en esa especialidad, ya que ambas en ocasiones entrenan juntas. Y Hinata es algo timida… sería de mucha ayuda que sea _ella _quien realice el ejercicio sin ningún problema.

–Y…

–Yo –Kiba se ofreció voluntario, Sasuke reía para si en voz muy baja, Kiba le había pedido consejos de como acercarse más a su amiga sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, como lo hacía él, pero era obvio que Kiba no podía compararse con Sasuke, él era mejor.

–Está bien

Ambos se pusieron al frente del otro. Kiba tragó saliva, sabía que lo que acaba de hacer fue una locura. Era la más ruda de toda la clase y una de las más aplicadas, al mismo nivel que Sasuke. Todas las chicas la odiaban por ser muy amiga del chico Uchiha, y él envidiaba al Uchiha por que él quería estar también cerca de ella. Le gustaba, y no quería que alguien, sobre todo el pelinegro, le quitara a su futura novia.

–¿Listo? –Kiba estaba preparado. Sabía que iba a doler.

Sintio punzadas en todo el cuerpo. Un total de sesenta y cuatro. Y quedó inmóvil, en el suelo, lo único que podía mover era ligeramente el pie, pero convulsionaba y sentía que una hilera de humo salía de su pecho, como si lo hubieran chamuscado.

–¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! –Iruka estaba que se jalaba los pelos

–Solo hice lo que pidió, sensei

–¡Te pedí que hicieras una demostración! ¡No que lo chamuscaras!

–Pero sigue vivo ¿ve? Está moviendo el pie

Kiba tenía dos "x" en vez de ojos en el rostro, su boca abierta y aun ligeramente convulsionando.

–Ayuda

Esa no fue la última vez que Kiba quedó en ridículo.

Cada demostración en el cual se veía involucrado con aquella chica, quedaba en un total de burlas.

Si no terminaba chamuscado, era empapado. Si no terminaba herido, tenía alguna fractura. Si no se tropezaba, alguien lo empujaba.

Sasuke se divertía verlo de aquel modo. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hicieron los equipos, Kiba rezaba, suplicaba a algún dios todo poderoso que lo pusieran en el mismo equipo que ella.

Pero no pudo ser así.

Siempre él tenía que entrometerse en todo.

–No es justo –Kiba estaba derrotado. Su más grande deseo no se hizo realidad. Aunque…

* * *

–¿Kiba?

Fue ese día. Aquella vez que les encargaron una misión para acomodar unos carteles. Anunciar que la feria del día de San Valentin estaba cerca.

Incluyendo su más grande y utlimo deseo.

Aunque Sasuke estaba allí junto con el resto de su equipo. Kiba no se detuvo en ningún momento para pedírselo.

Llevo a aquella chica con la cual tanto quería ir a la feria como pareja. La llevó a un puente que estaba cerca para decírselo en privado. Y observa de reojo que Sasuke no les ha quitado los ojos de encima.

–Quería preguntarte algo... -dijo Kiba rascándose la cabeza -quería saber si querías ir conmigo a lo del festival.

–¿Eh? –la chica estaba atónita. Nunca pensó que el chico perruno quisiera invitarla a ella a ir como su pareja.

–Lo siento -sonrió tiernamente, aunque con incomodidad -no podre... es que tengo algo que hacer ese día, en verdad lo siento

–Oh... bueno -dijo Kiba avergonzado y deprimido -no importa

–lo siento... –dijo la chica, pero algo hizo que se detuviera antes de darse la vuelta, fueron unos susurros. .

–Sasuke... ¿en verdad no piensas ir? -pregunto Sakura tratando de sacar en trance al pelinegro, quien intentaba contener sus celos.

–Shht... -chitó Sasuke enojado y luego se volteó a Sakura -está bien, iré

–¡¿Enserio?! –Sakura estaba que no se la creía, y al parecer, la castaña menos

–Te veo luego –dijo dando la vuelta y fue directo con Sasuke y Sakura, mientras la pelirrosa gritaba de alegría... en el interior.

–¿y bien? –preguntó Sasuke sonriendo sarcásticamente -espero que tu pareja sea un buen acompañante

–no entiendo de que...

–Sasuke me invito a ir al festival –dijo Sakura alegre, en realidad no la invito, ella lo hizo y el aceptó, lo cual, es muy distinto…

–pero ¿por qué? –ella lo miró atónita, no entendía ese comportamiento extraño de Sasuke, lo conocía, sabía muy bien que él no iría con aquella chica creída.

–¿Es que acaso tú no habías aceptado la invitación de Kiba? -preguntó Sasuke a la defensiva

–en realidad lo rechace porque te esperaba invitar a ti -Sasuke agrando los ojos estupefacto, al darse cuenta de su más grande error

–¿qué...? –dijo Sasuke en voz baja

–lo que oíste –dijo muy seria -y ahora como iras con ella, yo iré con Kiba

Se dio la vuelta y gritó con todas mis fuerzas a aquel chico perruno que ya estaba por irse, pensando que había fracasado. Cuando una pisca de esperanza surgió de la nada.

-¡KIBA! -este se volteó de inmediato mientras hablaba con Naruto antes de despedirse-¡Si podré ir! ¡Espero que podamos divertirnos! ¡Te veo una media hora antes de que inicie!

Había un sonrojo en sus mejillas y este de Naruto empezaba a darle palma-ditas en la espalda. Apoyándolo y también felicitándolo.

–Naruto sabe dónde vivo, así que le dirá a Kiba por donde ir –dijo la chica un tanto orgullosa –espero que te diviertas mucho en este festival, Sasuke

–Lo mismo digo –se sintió una fría conexión entre Sasuke y ella, pero una conexión de odio mutuo, pero más Sasuke porque sabía que le había dado la oportunidad a aquel chico él solo. Pudo habérselo pedido él después de que ella rechazara a aquel chico, fue muy estúpido, infantil y tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Todo iba perfecto.

Hasta que llegó el día del festival.

* * *

–No se vale usar jutsus -dijo el señor que se encontraba en una de la sección de juegos de la feria. Este juego era de tiro con arco.

–Déjame a mí -dijo Kiba quitándole el arco a la chica. Lanzó el primer tiro y dio dos círculos antes del centro, el segundo hasta muy arriba y el tercero a un círculo de llegar al centro -oh no...

–Ja, no puedes darle ni al centro -dijo Sasuke que estaba a su lado agarrado de Sakura -eres un inútil

Akamaru empezó a gruñirle y lo mismo hizo Kiba, pero ella lo tomó del hombro y él se volteó a verla al igual que Sasuke, pero Kiba la miraba con dulzura y Sasuke al ver la cara de éste, miró a ambos con irritación.

–no te preocupes -dijo con la mayor dulzura para tranquilizar a Kiba –solo venimos a divertirnos ¿sí?

–si... -dijo Kiba algo avergonzado, y le entregó el arco

–1000 yenes -dijo el empleado y ella se los dio con gusto, dándole tres flechas más

–bien -dijo tomando del arco y apuntando al centro –yo quiero un peluche

Al tirar el primero dio en el centro y lo mismo con los otros dos. Sasuke se puso más enojado de lo que ya estaba, le pago al empleado y empezó a tirar con precisión. Una y otra vez. Esto se volvía competencia y la gente se empezaba acercar. Ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir. Eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse ganar.

–Shht... -chitó Sasuke cuando se le resbaló la mano y la flecha cayo muy lejos del centro

–Fuera -dijo el empleado entusiasmado de que se acabara –señorita tome un muñeco

Había monos, leones, dragones, conejos, sapos, orugas, pero había uno en especial el cual ella quería al momento de verlo. Un panda.

* * *

–soy feliz –dijo mientras abrazaba al muñeco

–qué bueno -dijo Kiba sonriendo –le ganaste a Sasuke

–aun si no la fallaba le iba a ganar –dijo la castaña con entusiasmo. Kiba tenía algo preparado, un evento en especial. Así que tomo las riendas y la llevó hasta ese espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero no todo resultó según el plan.

–y este es el concurso de las parejas –dijo la chica que estaba en el escenario –una pareja será escogida y esa tendrá que darle la vuelta al mundo a la ruleta para ver que le depara el destino.

–se oye interesante -dijo Kiba viendo a la chica mientras comentaba unas cosas acerca de la vida y el amor.

Vieron a la chica y luego a la ruleta, tenían mucha opciones, unas muy lindas y románticas y otras algo embarazosas…

–Idioteces –dijo Sasuke que estaba a un lado de mí observando como la chica comentaba acerca de que los hombres buscan mucho el sexo, pero como la pareja de Kiba estaba cautiva acerca sobre lo de la ruleta, y no dijo nada. Su mano estaba tan cerca de ella que podría tomarla, y estuvo a punto de, pero lo distrajo la chica del escenario.

–ahora si mis chicos, veamos que los depara el destino –un proyector de luz blanca empezó a dar vueltas por toda la gente, pero callo justo donde estaban aquel grupo de chicos. Pero no dio en la pareja indicada.

–oh chicos, ustedes fueron los suertudos ¡Que venga la pareja! -la gente empezó a gritar conmocionada y aplaudiendo, varios nos abrieron paso y empujaron a la pareja de Kiba y a Sasuke con ella.

–chicos no se espanten, uno de ustedes girara la ruleta y dependiendo lo que salga es lo que harán ¿entienden? Pero cuidado, si les sale algo que se refiere a un castigo lo llevara todo el día hasta que sea la segunda parte de este evento, que es cuando el festival se acaba ¿ok? Bien, ahora giren la ruleta

–yo la giro –dijo Sasuke ofreciéndose, se acercó a la ruleta y la empezó a girar muy fuerte.

–y a ver... –empiezo a sonar tambores, clásico, y cuando la ruleta se detuvo me quede en shock

–mmm parece que tendremos que esposarlos -dijo la chica señalando la casilla que les tocó -pero con esposas reforzadas de oro puro, son imposibles de romper así que ni se nos apresuren por qué no podrán escapar.

Un hombre alto y fornido tomo sus manos y las esposo juntas. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrojamos al ver en lo que se habían metido.

Aunque Sasuke por dentro estaba contento de que fuera él el que se encontraba en esa situación y no aquel castaño.

–felicidades, ahora no podrán separarse del uno ni del otro, ¡nos vemos al final del espectáculo!

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

El castaño se despierta.

–Wow, fue una horrible pesadilla –ríe para sí, había olvidado aquellos días, pero el del festival fue el peor.

Akamaru ladró preocupado. Por un momento vio a su mejor amigo sonreír, divirtiéndose con el vago recuerdo de su pubertad. Pero su mirada se entristeció cuando recordó que aquel día Alex había estado con Sasuke, y no con él.

–Ya es tarde –dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa –descansa Akamaru

Y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Sasuke estaba viendo la enorme y blanca luna.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él. Y al mirar, vio a Suigetsu que lo observaba extrañado.

–¿No puedes dormir?

El pelinegro lo ignora por un momento, pero después de ver que aquel chico no se iba a ir sin ninguna respuesta, contesta.

–Tuve un largo sueño

–¿Fue bueno tan siquiera?

Sasuke sonríe. Cierra los ojos intentando recordar aquellos tiempos y ríe. Pero no era una risa burlona, sino una muy tierna.

–Sí, muy bueno


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8. Una sola elección

Caminaba por aquella taberna. Mientras mi clone con parte de mi alma observaba el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo. Fue cuando sentí lo que mi otro cuerpo sentía. Culpa, tristeza, pena. Era como si todos esos sentimientos le pertenecieran solo a ella. Y nada más que a ella.

–¿Sucede algo? –mi otro cuerpo había viajado desde muy lejos para poder encontrarse con el líder de Akatsuki, aunque yo había visto al autentico. Pero por el momento no podría verlo si no veía a Pein primero.

–¿Dónde está _él? _–Pregunta mi otro cuerpo con recelo –se quien es el que toma las verdaderas ordenes

–_Él _no está aquí –respondió el hombre poseedor del rinnegan con recelo

–Pein –era una voz más pacífica, aunque en ella se mostraba firmeza –déjala, ella desea verme

Pein se hace a un lado de modo autómata, no mostraba ninguna emoción. A su lado se encontraba otro Pein de cabello muy largo, y a su lado aquella chica peli-azul.

–Alex –la manera en como mencionaba mi nombre era como apreciándola, admirándola –me sorprendes, no todos se dan cuenta de mi aura como tú, sigo queriendo saber todos tus secretos

–Disimulas bien tu presencia –dijo mi clone simulando ser yo –pero pensé que era usted quien quería hablar conmigo

El hombre dice algo parecido a un: _Oh… _

Después se escucha un sonido vago como el de una sonrisa tras de esa mascara. Hace un ademán como a señal de que lo siguiera. Y mi clone obedece, dejando a los otros ninjas solos.

Llevó a mi otro cuerpo a una parte no conocida del edificio. Por donde la llevaba era a una habitación más privada, de tal manera en que no nos oiga nadie. Una vez que mi clone entra, el Uchiha cierra la puerta.

–Usted no es Madara Uchiha –el hombre tiene su unijo ojo visible muy abierto, agrandado, como si eso lo hubiera llevado de sorpresa.

–Además –mi clone continua, su voz, que suena como la mia, habla sin mucha emoción, como si esa platica la aburriese –no entiendo sus intenciones

–Hm –mi clone siente aquella sonrisa detrás de esa mascara. Como si lo que le decía lo divirtiera.

–Obito… Uchiha –pronuncia su nombre con toda la calma –ese es mi nombre

–Un Uchiha que ayudó a otro Uchiha –mi clone deja salir una vaga sonrisa –¿Qué se siente haber traicionado a todo su clan?

–En realidad, lo disfruté –mi clone lo mira con suma atención, a pesar de la máscara, sabía que la sonrisa de aquel hombre ya no estaba, era como si sus ojos fueran los que hablasen por él –y creo que tú también, Alex

Por primera vez obligo al alma del otro clone adormilarse. Necesitaba hablar con él con mis propios ojos, y con la autentica yo.

–Dime –el hombre entrecierra su unico ojo –¿Por qué querías entrar a esta organización?

–Porque creo que puede significar otra alternativa para salvar a la humanidad

El hombre ríe, es como si no me creyera, así que intento ser más convincente.

–Se que usted va a resucitar a Madara uchiha

Obito deja de reír, me mira con cierta diversión, pero también como si sintiera algún peligro.

–Aun me sorprendo el cómo consigues toda esa información –el hombre me mira de arriba abajo, intimidándome –deberías decirme tu secreto

–Los ninjas estamos llenos de secretos

–Es cierto –el hombre se acerca con cuidado a una ventana de aquel edificio. Se observaba el día lluvioso –sabes, nunca me ha gustado este clima. Pero hay veces en que uno debe acostumbrarse y aceptar lo que tiene. Odio tanto la lluvia, porque me recuerda cosas sobre el pasado. ¿A ti no?

Me acerco con cuidado a su lado, observando el paisaje. Respiro el aire húmedo y exhalo.

–A mi igual –empiezo a escuchar por primera vez el caer de la lluvia. Por un momento me sentí calmada. Después Obito dirige su vista en mi y habla con mucha calma.

–Te he estado observando –la manera en como lo dijo me hizo sentir una sensación rara en todo el cuerpo–das tantas razones para confiar en ti, como también para desconfiar. No entiendo que debería hacer contigo ahora, matarte en este momento, o simplemente dejarte hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo.

La forma en cómo dijo aquella amenaza me hace titubear, lo decía con tanta calma, como si fuera algo demasiado natural el querer traicionarlo. Pero no lo decía como si le valiera el matarme, hasta cierto punto también lo tomaba enserio porque teme de lo que yo pudiera hacer. Pero no teme lo suficiente como para dejarme hacer lo que quisiera.

–Puedo darle a Sasuke Uchiha

El hombre enarca una ceja y después me mira con interés

–Ya he escuchado eso antes, aunque se lo dijiste a otro hombre

–Esta vez es enserio

–Sabes perfectamente que Sasuke no me sirve para nada, asi que dime, ¿para qué lo querría?

–Es el único capaz de matarme

Obito Uchiha ríe, pero de una manera calmada, como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

–No, Alex, no hay nadie capaz de matarte

–¿Eso cree? –me dirijo hacia la puerta, esa platica no me hace más que aburrirme, además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –créame, él es el único que puede hacerlo

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Me detengo, estoy a punto de dar un paso hacia la salida. Aunque antes debía responderle a Obito Uchiha.

–Porque es el único que de verdad me conoce como para saber cómo matarme

Y por un momento, yo misma creía que era verdad.

* * *

Vuelvo a mi cuerpo, no sucedería nada a mi yo real, porque me encontraba en cama descansando. Al día siguiente haríamos un viaje de búsqueda por toda la región en busca de Garaa Uchiha. Así que me dirijo a donde se encuentra Kakashi-sensei. Toco la puerta, y unos minutos después aparece medio adormilado.

–Sabes Alex, es tarde y hasta alguien como yo tiene que dormir

–Es importante –digo con un sabor amargo en la boca –sé dónde está Garaa

El sensei vuelve a su seriedad de siempre. Su rostro adormilado desaparece por completo.

–¿Dónde?

* * *

Corríamos en la dirección que había dado. Teníamos la fase dos y tres completada. Estoy en Akatsuki, aunque Obito no confía del todo en mi, ni yo en él.

Solo necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke, pero lo haría tarde o temprano, en otra ocasión, por el momento una vez que se haya terminado todo esto, necesitare hablar con un viejo amigo. O eso creo…

–Kakashi-sensei –Sakura hablaba con nuestro sensei en susurros, a pesar de estar a una buena distancia, podía oírlos –¿Por qué la Hokague aprobó el dejarla venir con nosotros?

–Porque la necesitamos –dijo el Hokague indiferente –ella nos resulta muy útil

–No ha hecho nada desde que nos fuimos, ni cuando llegamos aquí

–No te fíes solo de las apariencias –dijo Kakashi dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación a Sakura –¿recuerdas a tu compañera hace tres años? ¿Tú crees que hace ella no hacia absolutamente nada?

Sakura se sonroja. Era verdad, hace tres años casi siempre era yo quien los salvaba por los pelos. Un ejemplo es con Zabusa y Haku. Esa vez terminé salvando a Sasuke de heridas muy graves. Había hecho muchas cosas, pero generalmente eran para cuidar a mi objetivo, Sasuke.

–Sabe, sensei… no creo que volvamos a confiar en ella nunca

Kakashi la mira con un toque de lastima, pero no sé si es por lo que dijo ella o por mí.

–Lo sé, pero por el momento ella puede ser la clave de todas nuestras preguntas

* * *

Itachi estaba observando las nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta. Él y Kizame se encontraban en un muelle, parecía pensativo, más de lo de costumbre.

–Sal de ahí –dice el chico, quien seguía viendo el cielo –deja de espiarme

Mi clone sale de entre las sombras, pero lo que más le sorprende, es que sale de su propia sombra.

–Ese truco no me lo sabía –admite

–No tiene tiempo que lo aprendí –dijo mi clone con una sonrisa –aunque lo perfeccioné

–Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi

Mi clone frunce el ceño, era verdad, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando él, Obito y yo…

No terminaba de recordar todo cuando siento sus manos en mis mejillas y me roba un beso, me lleva de sorpresa, sus labios eran suaves y sentía que él deseaba llegar más a fondo, quería profundizar aquel beso, pero antes de hacerlo se separa de mi cuerpo, mi otro cuerpo.

–Besas diferente –dice en tono serio, mi otro cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Era obvio que le resultaría diferente –esta no eres tú

–Yo… -mi clone estaba ligeramente sonrojada y atónita. Entonces Itachi activa su sharingan, mirando a mi otro cuerpo con seriedad, intimidándola.

–Quiero hablar con ella

* * *

Desde mi cuerpo real sentía el peligro, Itachi matara a mi clone si no hago algo. Y necesito mi otro cuerpo, a él nunca le han gustado las mentiras, y sobre todo que le oculten cosas. Corro más rápido hacia donde está Kakashi, le agarro de la manga de su camisa, jalándola para que preste su atención en mi.

–Tenemos un problema –Kakashi frunce el ceño –necesito entrar a mi otro cuerpo

Kakashi estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando mi cuerpo real termina desamayandose.

–¡Alex! –todos se detienen, mi cuerpo cae de entre los arboles. Naruto corre hasta alcanzarlo para evitar una fea caída. Una vez que todos estamos en el suelo, me recuestan en el pasto. Todos con la misma cara de confundidos.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó la anciana que estaba con nosotros. Pero Kakashi estaba petrificado.

–¿Kakashi-sensei? –Sakura lo miraba exigiéndole con la mirada de que explicara lo sucedido

–Ella ya no está –Kakashi parecía igual de confundido –ella ya no está

–¿Qué quiere decir con que ya no está? –preguntó Naruto molesto

–Alex… ha cambiado de cuerpo

–¿Qué? –preguntaron todos al unisono, Kakashi dejo salir un suspiro y termina de explicarles

–ella ahora mismo se encuentra con los que capturaron a Garaa. Fue así como supo por dónde ir. Ella ahora mismo son nuestros ojos puestos en el enemigo.

* * *

Itachi seguía observando a mi otro cuerpo con frialdad. En un momento los ojos de aquel cuerpo habían dejado de tener vida, pero entonces volvieron pero eran diferentes, eran antiguos, sabios. El Uchiiha supo que ahora se encontraba con la verdadera yo.

–¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de activar un genjutsu para provocar que entres a ese cuerpo

–No hubiera funcionado –digo con seriedad –créeme, ya lo intenté

–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este cuerpo?

–Solo unos días –digo mientras sentía su aliento frente a mi rostro –estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú, obteniendo información

–Puedo hacer esto yo solo

–Lo sé, pero también tengo otras razones para estar aquí

Itachi tenía una mano sosteniendo mi cabello con fuerza. Era una manera suya de desquitarse sin lastimarme tanto. Aunque me dolía la cabeza.

–¿Sasuke?

Afloja el agarre y me suelta. Itachi vuelve a fijar su vista en el cielo. Antes de hablar suelta un largo suspiro.

–Viene por mi

–Si

–¿Por eso entraste? ¿Para estar cerca mio y poder estar a la vez cerca de él?

–Sasuke es uno de mis principales objetivos en esta misión

–¿Enserio? –entrecierra los ojos antes de fijar su mirada en mi –¿Él es para ti solo un objetivo? O ¿alguien importante?

Trago saliva, no me pongo a pensar ese tipo de cosas, asi que desvio la mirada.

–Quizás…

Tiempo atrás había sido la amante de Itachi. Pero cuando él se fue y tuve que entrar en el cuerpo de _ella _muchas cosas sobre lo que sentía habian cambiado de forma. Estaba enamorada de Itachi Uchiha, pero también me había enamorado de su hermano menor.

–Eso me molesta

Apenas estaba volteando para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero él ya me habia tomado de la cintura y las piernas hasta levantarme y cargarme como princesa. Corría en alguna extraña dirección, llevandome a lo profundo del bosque. Estaba oscuro, no veía muy bien. Pero despues de un rato estaba en alguna especie de cabaña. No había nadie, pero era evidente que alguien había estado viviendo aquí. ¿Sera que aquí duerme…?

Itachi me coloca en una cama que estaba pegada a la pared. Estaba desconcertada ¿Qué planea?

Oh no. No, no, no, ¡no!.

–No te asustes –Itachi se quitó la capa de la organización y despues la camisa, dejandome ver su esvelto cuerpo suave a la luz de la vela, que era la unica que nos daba luz en aquel lugar –no voy a hacerte daño.

Se muy bien que no me hará daño, pero no aseguró nada de hacerme algo.

–I-Itachi… -estoy a punto de levantarme, pero el Uchiha me toma de ambas manos, sugetandolas con fuerza, pero tratando de no lastimar mis muñecas, aun así, termina llevandome de vuelta a la cama, recostandome, aplastando su cuerpo contra el mio.

–¿No te gustaría que tu primera vez fuera conmigo?

¡¿PRIMERA VEZ?! No me largue de mi cuerpo real para tener sexo…

Con cuidado me quita la capa me deja al puro descubierto, dejandole ver mi delgada blusa blanca en "v" que mostraba la linea de mis…

–Te han crecido –dice mientras observa la esvelta forma de mis pechos, por debajo de mi short negro siento algo grande que antes no estaba allí, se había agrandado y se siente duro…

–¡I-Itachi! ¡E-Eso es…!

–¿Qué? –ladea la cabeza desconcertado, dirige su vista en sus partes bajas y al regresar su mirada a mi rostro sonríe de lado –¿te refieres a lo que me identifica como hombre?

¿Acaso eso es su…?

–Hmmm… -se acerca hasta mi cuello, olfateandome –hueles bien, me recuerda al sabor de la fresa, aunque a ti casi no te gustan

¿Fresas? ¡Dios, deja de oler mi cuello! ¡Hace cosquillas!

–Itachi –intento forcejear, en vano, para que deje de hacer eso –yo no quiero…

–¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? –me sonrojo de pies a cabeza, su mirada se había entristecido, pero despues se endurece al venirle otro pensamiento –o ¿es que pensabas tener tu primera vez con Sasuke?

¿Yo con Sasuke haciendo… eso?

No lo había pensado nunca. Y aquello hizo que me pusiera aun más roja.

–Tu corazón se ha acelerado más de la cuenta –frunce el seño –quieres a mi hermano

–Y-Yo…

–Deseas su físico

–¡E-Eso no es verdad!

–Entonces haslo conmigo –su mirada sigue siendo la misma, aunque más dura y frivola –o ¿es que no quieres hacerlo?

Junta ambas manos que sostenían mis muñecas para solo terminar sosteniendolas con una. La otra mano que tenía suelta empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta más abajo, pasa por en medio de mis senos hasta recorrer mi abdomen y llegar a mi vientre.

–Decide –esta pasando su mano por debajo de mi short y ropa interior –decide antes de que te haga algo que no quieres

No es que no quiera… ¡Pero me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias! Además, lo que dijo sobre Sasuke… puede que sea verdad. Pero tambien lo quiero a él.

¿Qué debería elegir?


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9. La verdad tiene sus consecuencias

Yo seguía en el agarre de Itachi. No sabía en sí que hacer, pero era obvio que no me dejaría tener una relación sexual en estas circunstancias.

–No –aparto al Uchiha de un empujón. No mostraba ninguna sorpresa, pero después de un momento de silencio, sonríe satisfecho.

–Sigues siendo igual que siempre –se levanta solo para alejarme de la cama, y como disculpa me abrocha de nuevo la capa de la organización –intrépida, demasiado honesta, en unos casos tímida

Me mira de reojo mientras seguía abrochando la capa, me sonrojé por la manera en que lo hacía y por cómo me observaba, en sus ojos había una pisca de diversión, Itachi siempre ha sido muy caballeroso.

–¿Quieres que te permita estar cerca de mí para poder estar con Sasuke?

Vacilo, no sé si contarle parte de mis planes a él…

–¿Por qué titubeas? –a veces Itachi puede hacer muchas preguntas –Siempre lo haces cuando quieres decir algo pero te retienes

Es verdad, quizás Sasuke Uchiha no me conozca del todo como él.

–Tengo una misión ¿recuerdas? –digo incomoda mientras aun el Uchiha intentaba abrochar un botón demasiado pequeño para sus hábiles dedos –aparte de todas las que tengo ahora

–Hacer que todo siga su curso para poder volver a tu mundo –Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba el objetivo de la misión –llevas ocho años atrapada en este mundo, ¿no has pensado qué es lo que harás en caso de que no puedas regresar? –el Uchiha termina abrochando ese pequeño botón, da un paso atrás para darme espacio, ha terminado –¿No has pensado tener una vida? ¿Una familia?

Me sonrojo, aquella idea se me ha cruzado por la cabeza un par de veces, pero pensar poder tener una familia con él…

No. No puedo, hasta yo lo sé. Cada noche tengo un sueño, algo sobre el futuro. Veo sucesos que sé que de un modo u otro van a suceder. En el caso de Itachi es que va a morir a manos de… Sasuke.

–¿vas a decirme lo que estás pensando –enarca una ceja –o debo adivinarlo por mi cuenta?

Desvío la mirada, no me gusta pensar en el futuro de ambos. Sé que de un modo u otro, ambos corren por unos caminos oscuros.

–Pensabas sobre el cómo iba a morir –suspira –te lo he dicho, no vas a poder cambiarlo, mi último deseo es morir a manos de él

–Se me hace estúpido –término diciéndolo, hay veces en que no puedo controlar mi mal genio

–No me molesta el saber que mi hermano terminara con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido –con una mano me obliga a voltear para mirarlo –porque sé que serás tú, y podrás protegerlo

–¿No te da miedo que prefiera dar a fin mi misión en caso de tener que asesinar a Sasuke?

Itachi endurece su rostro, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Es probable que casi no piense mucho en esa opción.

–Confío en que tomaras la decisión correcta

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a mi cuerpo real, todos estaban corriendo otra vez. No los culpo, soy solo un retraso, veo quien me está cargando. Es Naruto.

–Despertaste –el chico, a pesar de estar saltando de árbol en árbol, ligeramente volteaba a verme

–¿Kakashi te obligó a cargar conmigo?

–No –dice el chico en un tono serio, aun no me acostumbro a eso, generalmente el Naruto que conozco es más amigable, siempre sonriente. Este Naruto serio, frio, me da un poco de miedo –yo me ofrecí

Me lleva de sorpresa, ¿por qué habrá hecho esto?

–Necesito que me cuentes la verdad –dice de un modo aun más seco, y duro –y está vez, nada de mentiras

Un gélido cosquilleo arrasa por todo mi cuerpo. Este Naruto definitivamente me da un poco de miedo.

–Empieza, si es necesario, desde el principio –dijo el chico mientras intentaba pasar de rama en rama, a un paso constante para no atrasarse, ni atrasar a los demás

–Puede que tome tiempo

–Tengo mucho tiempo de sobra

Trago saliva, ¿por donde debería empezar?

–Mi nombre es Alex, y no pertenezco aquí –cierro los ojos mientras intento recordar –mis recuerdos son vagos, en si no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado, solo sé que cuando llegué aquí tenía esto –señalo mi collar rosa, tenía una forma tan simple de un diamante, como el que trae Naruto en el cuello, solo que el mío relucía más –algo o alguien me decía que mi misión era destruir el mal de este mundo, ayudar al héroe que lo lograría, y así yo podría volver al mundo de donde provengo.

"Pero cuando lo hice me tope con el primer mal en el camino. Un hombre de ojos profundos llenos de deseo y poder, portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas, sus ojos de serpiente deseaban algo mío, mi cuerpo, en cambio, yo percibía poder en la organización a la que me llevaron, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos serían una amenaza, la más grande en realidad, así que decidí encontrar algún modo de entrar. Y para eso necesitaba algo que Orochimaru tenía, un anillo azul, pero para tenerlo tenía que ser el títere de aquella serpiente, lo primero que pidió fue a un Uchiha en particular. Itachi Uchiha. Así que yo fui el anzuelo para atraerlo a él. Pero necesitaba un plan de emergencia, porque sabía que su plan no iba a funcionar."

"Ese plan de emergencia era _ella. _Mi otra yo. Necesitaba crear un clone a base de mi sangre y un trozo de mi alma para lograrlo, necesitaba crear a alguien igual a mí, pero más pequeña, una niña. Alguien con quien podría ser más que amiga del siguiente Uchiha de la lista. Sasuke. Ella existía para acercarme a él, después que arrasáramos con el clan de éste, solo necesitaba su cuerpo, deje el mío y dominé por completo el cuerpo de mi clone, transformándome en una niña de nuevo, empezando de cero. Así fue como me acerqué a todos ustedes, una vez que el plan de Orochimaru fracasó e Itachi siguió en Akatsuki, aquella serpiente se fue de la organización. Solo necesitaba el siguiente anzuelo, necesitaba convencer a Sasuke Uchiha sobre nuestra amistad, volverme más que solo una amiga para él, y llevarlo ante Orochimaru. Ese fue mi plan los últimos ocho años, y fue un éxito. Sasuke logró ir por su propia cuenta con él, y yo obtuve lo que quería. Ese anillo, lo que me abriría las puertas a otro mundo. Lo que me daría la ventaja de deshacerme de aquellos hombres que algún día amenazaran contra el mundo. Pero para eso necesitaba esperar aquel día, necesitaba dejar que el tiempo pasara hasta que llegara ese día en que se mostrarían por fin al mundo, dejando ver su verdadera cara."

"Ese día sucedió hace poco, fue cuando atacaron al Kazekague y lo capturaron. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que me liberaran para poder cumplir con mi misión. Infiltrarme en el equipo de búsqueda, y desde allí crear otro clone con mi alma para convencer al enemigo que aquella chica que está entre ellos es real, y que posee el pase de entrada. Mi siguiente objetivo es convencerlos de que soy su aliada. Así como los convencí a todos ustedes de que soy su amiga"

Naruto apretaba la mandíbula, pero él quería que le contara toda la verdad. Y lo hice, pero solo parte de ella.

–Entonces tu sabias desde un principio donde se encontraba Garaa ¿cierto?

–Así es –digo con una mirada triste al recordar aquel cuerpo vulnerable y débil del pelirrojo –y lo supe porque yo colaboré

–No haces más que darme razones para desconfiar de ti

–A veces la verdad tiene sus consecuencias –digo mientras el chico sigue sosteniéndome, aun sigo aturdida para caminar por mi cuenta –aunque debo admitir que tampoco confiaría en alguien como yo. Pero, si estuvieras en mi lugar, llegarías a entender.

–Entonces ¿Cuál es tu objetivo por el momento?

–Mis objetivos eran tres –señalo mientras observo el rostro del chico –Encontrar al Kazekague, infiltrarme en Akatsuki, y encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico me observa por primera vez a los ojos y mantuvimos la mirada un buen rato.

–¿Sientes algo por él? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido, y yo siento un ligero pellizco en el pecho

–Ojala tuvieras idea…

–Entonces ¿por qué lo usas?

–… -desvió la mirada, miro hacia el profundo bosque, que al parecer no tiene fin –porque a pesar de ser la clave para poder regresar a mi mundo, también es alguien demasiado importante, y no quiero irme dejando las cosas así como están.

Naruto ligeramente sonríe, pero cuando volteo para verificar que es cierto, tiene una mirada serena y sería, ya no veo ningún rastro de enojo. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, escucho su corazón un momento y siento una fría presencia viniendo de algún lado.

De él.

Siento una pulsación en mi cabeza. Naruto empieza a llamarme, pidiendo que despierte. Pero me profundizo en un largo sueño. Cuando abro los ojos, estoy en un drenaje, hay muchas tuberías y agua drenándose por el lugar, pero es tan pacifico, escalofriante.

–Hmm… -era una voz gruesa, transmitía miedo. Observo por arriba de mi, a un lado mio esta una enorme celda, y unos ojos rojos me observan, estudiándome con la mirada.

–nunca pensé ver a la mismísima Kaguya

–¿Qué? –me dirijo a la criatura, en su rostro se mostraba una mueca, y yo ladeo la cabeza confundía –¿Cómo es que me llamaste?

–Je –la criatura deja salir una pequeña risa –así que no recuerdas nada

–¿Recordar?

–Tuviste que poseer el cuerpo de una mortal –el demonio movió sus nueve colas, y acercó su rostro a los barrotes –y le diste el fruto prohibido

Instintivamente toco mi collar, siento una fuerte palpitación viniendo de aquel cristal, sintiendo el calor lleno de vida de aquel objeto.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –siento pánico por todo mi cuerpo, no entiendo de lo que está hablando –Explícate

–Aquella vez hace tres años, demostraste parte de tu habilidad con el Rinnegan, ¿cómo es que no lo notaste? ¿Acaso pensabas que era un genjutsu lo que hiciste?

Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla, no entiendo lo que está pasando.

–Podrás engañar a todos, pero no a mi –siento el aliento a podrido del demonio, doy un paso atrás –has vuelto para liberarnos. Has vuelto para terminar con esto de una vez.

–¡No entiendo de lo que estás hablando!

–Lo sabrás con el tiempo –la criatura hace una cara rara, parecida a la de una sonrisa, aunque no con el objetivo de ser amistosa –por el momento, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer

Una oscuridad me invade, siento que no puedo ver absolutamente nada. Solo quedamos la oscuridad infinita y yo. Y aquella risa del demonio de nueve colas. Quien sabe parte de mi pasado, cabe la posibilidad de que sepa quién soy en realidad.


End file.
